


Suffocating

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, By chance meeting, M/M, Running, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A/U - Set in Summer 2013One day, Aaron comes across Robert in the wood whilst on a run. Intrigued by each other, they begin to secretly meet up. It leads to a full blown affair... but the reality of life soon catches up with them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if a big fan of Jackson or Hazel, as they don't come across well in this story.
> 
> This chapter contains self harm so please don't read if triggered. x

He could feel the rush of blood to his head as he pushed himself harder and harder. He could see the clearing in the distance, the halfway point of his latest 10 mile run… the run he’d done twice weekly for the past six months… rain or shine, in addition to his 6 mile runs on the other days.

 

As he approached it, he started to slow up before eventually coming to a standstill. He bent over, helping him to catch his breath as he looked at his watch. Five seconds off his best time. He stood for a few minutes, taking the opportunity to have a drink and get his breath back before starting on his way back.

 

He took his usual seat on a fall tree trunk, pulling out his phone to check for any messages. There were none. He took in the view. This place was his retreat, a chance to escape the reality of his life back in Emmerdale. No one could bother him here, well, that’s what he’d thought until the following week when he noticed a blond man running towards him as he sat having a drink. This was the first time he’d ever come across anyone this far into the woods.

 

He got up, determined to start back before the man got too close but it was too late. The man slowed into a walk. “Nice day?” He announced.

 

Aaron started to walk towards, realising he just had to make pleasantries for a second or two before he would be on his way. “Yeah it is.”

 

“So what brings you in this neck of the woods. It’s a bit off the beaten track, I didn’t know anyone knew this place existed.” The blond man was in full flow.

 

“Look, if you don’t mind, I need to get on my way before my muscles seize up.” The blond man put his hands up. “Sorry… mate. I was just being friendly.”

Aaron couldn’t be bothered to expand the conversation so he shut him down. “It’s ok.” With that he ran off on the return leg.

 

 

For the next week, he was pleased to see he had the woods to himself again, so he was surprised the following Sunday when the blond man appeared in the distance. For some reason, Aaron found himself remaining seated.

 

“Hi, fancy seeing you here again.” The older man commented. “I won’t be offended if you want to leave. I understand why you come here, to get away from it all. Same reason I’ve always come up here… well I used to when I was younger.” He rabbled.

 

“So you’re from around here then?”

 

“Not far. We’ve just moved in a new house. I used to live around here when I was a kid. You?”

 

“Yeah not far.” Aaron replied, keeping up the mystery for some reason.

 

“So how far do you run?” The blond man gestured to the trunk, before Aaron nodded for him to take a seat.

 

“Six miles most days but ten on a Wednesday and a Sunday.”

 

“You?”

 

The man smiled. “I can only manage about four miles a day but I push myself to six on a Sunday.”

 

“Getting old eh?” Aaron found himself joking. Something about the man put him at ease. He never really talked to anyone, even in the village, he’d turned into a ‘hermit of circumstance’, as his mum liked to call it.

 

“I’m only 27.”

 

“You’ve got five years on me, mate so I guess you’ve got an excuse for being unfit.” Aaron felt himself relax with this playful banter.

 

“I’m Rob… by the way.”

 

“I’m Aaron.”

 

Robert pulled some biscuits out of his backpack and offered one to him. “Want one?”

 

“Ok why not?”

 

They chatted for a few more minutes before Aaron’s phone suddenly interrupted them. He took the call.

 

“Ok… calm down. I’m sure it’ll be fine. This happened the other week and everything turned out fine.” There was a pause. “Look, I’ll head back. Give me an hour or so. Calm down, Hazel. You’ll be making it worse.” He explained.

 

He ended the call.  “I have to go… family crisis.”

 

“Your wife’s ordered you home, I take it… I noticed your wedding ring.” Rob pointed to his left hand. “I know what it’s like. My wife expects to drop everything for every little thing.”

 

“No, she’s not my wife… she’s my mother in law.”

 

“Even worse!” Rob smirked. “Maybe I’ll catch up with you next Sunday. I’ll be here around the same time.”

 

Without thinking, Aaron replied. “Look forward to it.” He bit his lip nervously before running off into the distance….

 

 

Aaron took a deep breath as he walked into Dale Head to be met by Hazel. “He’s been worried about you. I’m sure his cough is worse. I’ve called the Dr, he’s coming out soon.”

 

“Is it not just the same cold as he had last week? Coughs can take ages to go, he didn’t have a temperature when I checked it this morning.” Aaron said.

 

Hazel calmed down a little. “You know he’s at higher risk of chest infections because of his immobility.”

 

“I know… I’m sorry I took so long. I got a cramp and had to walk the last mile.” He felt he had to explain himself.

 

“Aaron…” Jackson shouted.

 

“I’ve been worried.” His husband said as he went into the room.  “Mum called you ages ago.”

 

“I’ve already had a lecture off your mum.” Aaron tried to bite back his annoyance but struggled.

 

“There’s no need to be like that. Sorry to be concerned about you.” Jackson huffed.

 

Aaron backed down.  “Ok, I’m sorry. Guess I’m just tired.”

 

Jackson smiled at him from his bed. “Are you not overdoing it with those runs of yours. Maybe you should cut back on them. I mean once we become parents you’ll have your hands full.”

 

Aaron felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. “You know we’ll have to wait for that. I know we’ve found a surrogate but that IVF is still a long way off. I’m putting in as many extra hours at the garage as I can.”

 

“I just wish my compensation for the accident would stretch to cover it because this could be a new start for us and mum.”

 

“Look, I’m going to have a shower.”  He walked into the bathroom and just broke down.

 

He couldn’t believe Jackson wanted to stop the one thing that acted as an escape. His hour or two run was the only break he had from the mundane existence he was living. He was already worked eight hour shifts at the garage, not to mention the constant phone calls from Hazel, worried about one thing or another. She’d always joked that it was lucky that they lived right next to the garage.

 

Although Jackson had a full care package meaning people came in to support his care needs four times a day, there was no one during the night except Hazel and himself. An uninterrupted night’s sleep was non-existent as Jackson needed to be turned at least twice overnight to stop him developing pressure sores.

 

On the rare occasions he made it out for a drink at the pub with Adam and Ryan, he was soon called back by a panic phone call from Hazel.

 

The thought of bringing a baby into their lives terrified him. He was already suffocating under the pressures of being a carer to his husband and adding a new life into the mix was unthinkable. Jackson had only hit on the idea after his mum suggested a baby would take his mind off his restrictions. Aaron had jokingly suggested a dog would do the same thing, only to be met with two days of silence from both of them.

 

This particular lunchtime he managed a rare treat by having lunch at the pub with his mum. Although even that could be an ordeal as she wasn’t shy in giving her opinions about his situation. It wasn’t long before the conversation got onto it again.

 

“I can’t believe he expects you to give up running. Why can’t Hazel look after the baby, she’s the one pushing for it.” Chas suggested, clearly not happy at the situation. “I mean I do want to be a gran but not like this. I wish you would find someone else. Can you really see the rest of your life being like this. You’re a prisoner, Aaron.”

 

“Mum, leave it. We’ve been over this so many times. You know why I can’t leave him. I’m the only thing keeping him alive.”

 

“Have you heard yourself, Aaron? He used emotional blackmail to trap you. You only agreed to marry him so he wouldn’t end it all. When are you going to realise that none of this is your fault.”

 

“It is my fault. If I’d only told him I loved him that night, then all of this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Aaron, you were only 18, he was your first boyfriend. How are you supposed to know what love is, never mind admit to someone.” Chas begged him to listen. “Jackson will be taken care of if you leave. He must have plenty of money in his trust fund to get cared for.”

 

“He has, but I couldn’t do that to him, mum.  He needs me.”

 

“How about your needs?” Chas asked him. “There’s been no sniff of anyone else in your life since his accident. You’re 22 years old. How can you survive without a physical relationship? You’re a red blooded male with needs.”

 

“Mum, I’m not discussing this with you and there’s no way I’d ever cheat on Jackson. I meant my vows when I married him.”

 

“Yes, but this is 18 months on. I mean you can’t even have a night out with mates without Hazel calling you home.”

 

“She gets stressed.” Aaron made excuses. “It’s hard to watch your son in that situation. She feels so helpless and she can’t cope. She needs me as much as he does. They worry about me as well. I mean I was thirty minutes late back from my run this morning and they were fretting.”

 

“Yeah because they rely on you for everything.” Chas fired at him. “Anyway, why didn’t they just track you this morning. Cain told me they had a tracker on your mobile.”

 

“That’s only because Jackson worries about me.”

 

“No son, it’s because he wants to track your every move and wants to control you. He’s terrified you’re going to get fed up and leave him for someone else.”

 

“No, he’s not mum. Look I’m going home for my lunch because I get less nagging there and that’s saying something.” He walked out the back room.

 

“I’m only saying it because I love you.” She shouted after him.

 

He walked out of the back door before falling back against it once it was closed. He was angry with his mum for her continual inference and opinions but he knew that everything she said was the truth.

 

He looked down on the ground, noticing a shard of glass from a broken bottle tucked away by the wall. He picked it up and headed into the garage where he knew he’d be alone for a while. He lifted his top….

 

Aaron looked at his watch. He was thirty minutes late on his usual Sunday run thanks to Hazel asking him to have a look at one of the wheels on Jackson’s chair.

 

“Why don’t you forget your run today?” Jackson suggested. “We could go for a walk around the village.”

 

“I need to go, Jackson. It’s my routine. You have your routine and I have mine. We’ll go for a walk when I get back.”

 

“My routine a bit different to yours though in the fact I don’t have a choice. But if you need to run… you run.” Jackson replied but with that stroppy undertone that he tended to use when he wasn’t happy with Aaron.

 

“Thanks!” Aaron smiled as he kissed his husband on his forehead.

 

Luckily Rob was still there at the spot where they’d met the two previous weekends. He was pacing up and down as though he was nervous.

 

“Hey.” Robert smiled as he noticed Aaron approaching.  “I thought you weren’t coming.”

 

“Sorry I got held up.” Aaron announced as he came to a stop.

 

“Well you’ve made it.” He smiled.              “So how’s the run been?”

 

“Same as always, managed to shave another ten seconds off my best though.”

 

“And that was just your desperation to meet me.” Robert said without thinking, making him go bright red. “That came out wrong… sorry.”

 

“It’s ok.” Aaron smiled coyly, something he did frequently around his stranger.

 

“So did you get sorted with Hazel?”

 

“Yeah, it’s all good.  She does tend to over-react at times.”

 

“I only have a father-in-law and he hates me so maybe you’ve got a better deal going on. He’s half the reason I come on runs to give me some peace.”

 

“Me too!” Aaron laughed. “This is the only time I get time to myself. So let’s not talk about our in-laws.”

 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Robert swayed weirdly as he asked, almost as though he was flirting a little.

 

Aaron told himself that this guy was nothing but straight so he was obviously not interested. Yet something made Aaron test the water. “So does your wife not run?”

 

“No, she only does the gym…. And that’s only when she can be bothered. Don’t get me wrong,

 

she’s in great shape but it must be genetic.” Robert explained. “How about your wife?”

“Husband!” Aaron corrected him, waiting to gauge the reaction. “Oh right!” Robert stuttered in response. “I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s ok.” Aaron laughed. “I should have ‘I’m gay’ tattooed on my forehead.” “No of course not! I shouldn’t assume.”

 

“You’re not the first to assume I have a wife, don’t worry about it. Anyway no.. he doesn’t run.” He replied, not wanting to expand on his comment. The intrigue in the situation was keeping the mystery.

 

“Look, I need to get back.” Aaron looked at his phone. “I promised him I’d go out with him and I’m running late. Why don’t we run back together for a bit. I think we run the same way for a while.”

 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Robert’s demeanour had changed since his announcement.

 

They ran three miles before Robert indicated that he needed to head off in a different direction. Aaron stopped. “So, maybe I’ll catch you next Sunday.” He said casually, still feeling something had changed in the past hour.

 

“Yeah. In fact, how about I meet you on Wednesday. Do you do the same run?” Robert asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, but about an hour earlier so I get to work on time.” Aaron replied, and couldn’t help wonder where this was leading. Why would a stranger want to meet up with him?

 

“Ok, that’ll be great.” Robert smiled broadly at him.

 

 

 

Something was different from the moment they met on Wednesday.

 

“How are you?” Robert asked as soon as he arrived at their usual meeting place.

 

“I’m fine.” Aaron replied with a hint of coyness in his voice. Why this sudden awkwardness between them when they got along just fine a few days previously.

 

Suddenly there was silence between them, as if neither could think what to say. The air was filled tension and feelings of anticipation.

 

It was Aaron who broke the silence, his voice breaking nervously as he took the plunge and asked the question… “What’s going on here, Rob?”

 

“Surely you’ve guessed why I want to keep meeting you.” Robert said in a deep husky voice as he took a step closer, leaving less than a few feet between them.

 

“You tell me!” Aaron’s heart was pounding as he replied.

 

“I think you know.” Robert replied cryptically.

 

“No, I don’t, why don’t you tell me.” Aaron pushed him for an answer, not realising he was closing the gap inch by inch.

 

Robert suddenly lost his composure when he realised his close proximity to the other man. He felt his eyes flick down to Aaron’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” His voice quivered, much like a teenager on his first date.

 

Aaron didn’t reply… he was mesmerised by the lips just inches away from his. He closed his eyes and plunged their lips together.

 

Before Aaron could work out what was happening, Robert took control of the situation, walking Aaron backwards until his back was up against a tree, never breaking the kiss. Aaron could feel the buckle on his belt being undone. Aaron groaned, shutting his eyes again. He was happy to go along for the ride… the ride of his life as it turned out to be.

 

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart, still lying on the make shift pile of leaves they’d ended up on, sweat covering their bodies. Aaron scrambled for his trousers, feeling exposed from his nakedness.

 

“Come back here. You weren’t shy a minute ago.” Robert moaned with disappointment as he looked at a now fully dressed Aaron.

 

“I could also say the same about you. That wasn’t your first time with a guy was it.”

“What give it away?” Robert flirted.

 

Aaron teased him. “The fact you brought supplies.” He joked, watching a disappointed expression appearing on Robert’s face. “No seriously, you were pretty amazing.”

 

The older man grinned. “You weren’t too bad yourself although I felt you were holding back.”

 

“Well… it’s been a while.” Aaron said without thinking.

 

“How long?”

 

“Almost three years.” Their newfound bond was making him open up.

 

“How the hell can your husband keep his hands off you for that long? Why did you get married? I don’t get it?” Robert was clearly shocked.

 

The barrage of questions suddenly set off alarm bells in Aaron’s head as he came to the horrific realisation that he’d just done the one thing he swore he never would. He’d broken his wedding vows and even worse, he’d betrayed the one man he claimed to love. He felt his whole world caving in.

 

“Leave it… This was a mistake. Don’t ever come near me again.” Aaron shouted as he grabbed his bag and ran off, tears burning his face…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More self harm...

Aaron was in turmoil as he arrived home, the emotions still swilling around in his head. What had he done? He destroyed everything he’d ever believed it, all for what...

 

“You’re late.” Jackson announced, clearly not impressed.

 

“Sorry… I twisted my ankle and it took a while to walk it out. Anyway it doesn’t matter, I’ve decided to pack in running for a few weeks. I don’t feel like I’ve been spending enough time with you recently.” He announced out of guilt, compounded by the happiness on Jackson’s face at the announcement.

 

“That’s great news. I do worry about you when you’re gone. Look why don’t we have breakfast together. I’m sure Cain would understand if you were an hour late or so.”

 

Aaron nodded as he took a seat next to Jackson. “I don’t care if he minds or not. You’re my priority.” He was overcompensating big time.

 

By the Sunday morning, Aaron began to feel wormy without his daily runs, the house was coming in on him. He could feel panic overwhelming him as he realised that he should’ve just changed his route rather than stop running.

 

Jackson had gone out for the morning shopping. Looking at the clock, he knew they’d be gone for a while so he grabbed his shoes. He knew that it would be late for Robert to still be there and he’d probably changed routes anyway, so he could avoid him.

 

So he was shocked when the older man appeared out of the blue as Aaron approached the stream a few miles into his run.

 

“Aaron?” He could hear emotion in Robert’s voice. “Are you ok? I’ve been so worried since you took off the other day. Can we talk just for a minute?”

 

Aaron glared at him. “I can’t. I need to keep up on my run.” “Ok, I’ll run with you.” Robert started to follow him.

 

Aaron stopped dead and turned around. “Did you not hear me on Wednesday? Stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you.”

 

“Aaron, I just need to know you’re ok.”

 

“Well, I’m not. I’ve cheated on the one person who matters and I don’t think I can live with the guilt. He needs me and I betrayed him in the worst way possible.” There was raw emotion in his expression.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. He’ll never know.”

 

 

“You make it sound like you’ve done this before.” Aaron fired back in annoyance.

 

“I have… a few times.” He replied honestly. “Pretend I never existed and I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you. Just forget about it.”

 

Aaron fixed his eyes on the other man’s. “That’s just it, I can’t forget it. I have barely thought about anything else in days… something has changed.”

 

“What’s changed?”

 

“Me? For the first time in years, I feel something… and I want to feel something again.” He made the first move as he lunged forward to kiss Robert.

 

They ended up in some nearby bushes, frantically ripping each other’s clothes off. They were both desperate to be with each other again.

 

“I hope no-one was walking by, otherwise they may wonder what’s going on in the bushes.” Robert said as they both got dressed, shyly casting glances up at one another from time to time along with some coy smiles.

 

“No one comes here… except you and me that is.” Aaron replied.

 

“So where does this leave us?” Robert asked hopefully. “I mean, are you going to run off again?”

 

“Not this time.” Aaron kissed him before pulling back before they got carried away again. “We can meet up if you like. But this stays here, no talking about our personal lives or becoming attached. This is about sex, nothing more. Ok?” Aaron couldn’t believe what he found himself suggesting but he couldn’t let this go…not yet anyway. He’d neglected his own needs for years and this was his chance to have some fun without any emotional attachment.

 

Robert smiled. “I can live with that.  It would be a shame not to have some fun.”

 

“If one of us wants out, the other has to respect that decision and walk away. No questions.” Aaron continued.

 

Once Aaron could drag himself away, he headed home. His conscience feeling lighter than it had a few days before. Rob was helping him meet his physical needs, something Jackson couldn’t. He’d convinced himself, if he was happier then he could care for his husband more effectively.

 

The days turned into weeks and they were now meeting up at least four times a week. Jackson huffed at first when he heard Aaron had taken up his running again, but he let it go after a while. Aaron felt happier, finally having a physical outlet for this emotions rather than taking some sharp object to his stomach. He hadn’t cut in weeks. He could see Robert eyeing up the healed wounds on his stomach but he never asked anything more about them. They never discussed their lives, apart from the odd comment about one inconsequential thing or another.

 

His changing mood hadn’t gone unnoticed by his mum. She cornered him one morning as he popped in the pub for some breakfast. “We’ve ran out of milk so I thought I’d come and nick some as David’s shop is closed for stock-taking.”

 

“How to make me feel loved.” Chas smirked. “I’ll make us a coffee. Have a seat. I’ve been meaning to catch up you because I don’t seem to see you much these days.”

 

Aaron smiled and took a seat.

 

 

“Anyway I wanted to hear your gossip.” Chas commented.

 

“Gossip?” Aaron asked puzzled, as he tucked into his second bowl of cereal.

 

“Yeah, you seem so happy at the minute. Cain even asked what had happened because you were whistling at work the other day.”

 

“So whistling at work means something’s happened.”

 

“No, it’s just I’m not sure what’s changed to make you happy. Jackson seems the same, Hazel is still nagging you to death, so what’s going on.”

 

“Nothing’s going on.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

Aaron shot her an annoyed look. “What are you on about?” He pulled a face at her.

 

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you? And you know what I’m hoping the answer is yes.” She smiled with encouragement. “I won’t tell a soul.”

 

“Ok…” He took a deep breath.  “I’ve been meeting up with someone for a few weeks.”

 

Chas was excited. “Details? Where did you meet? In fact how did you manage to get away long enough to meet?”

 

“He’s called Rob. I don’t know anything more about him and I don’t want to. It’s just some fun for a while. We met one morning when we were both out for a run.”

 

“So basically you meet in the woods for sex?”

 

“Yeah that’s about it. Nothing more to say.”

 

“Maybe it’ll turn serious. Don’t rule it out.” Chas said, not expecting the reaction she got.

 

“You know that’ll never happen, mum. I love Jackson and I’ll never leave him for anyone else. Rob’s married too.. happily so let’s not go there with your crazy ideas.”

 

“So you’re both happily married but you’re cheating on your partners?”

 

“He’s happy with his wife!”

 

“It’s a woman he’s married to?” She asked in shock.

 

“Yeah, he’s bi… although he still claims he’s straight.”

 

“I don’t even know how to reply to that. Anyway, I’m sorry to pry so much. I just love you, Aaron and I want to see you happy. And if you’re happy at the minute because of this ‘Rob’ then I’m all for it.” She hugged him.

 

“Thanks mum.”

 

 

The following morning, he took a slower run up to the woods as it was unusually hot for a UK Summer. He was shocked to find Robert already there, and to his amazement, there was a large rug spread off to one side, covered with food and drink.

 

“I thought I’d treat us this morning.” Robert smiled at him, getting up to kiss him.

 

This should’ve been setting off alarm bells for Aaron but instead he felt his stomach flutter at the thought of Robert taking the time to do this for him. No-one had ever gone to this much effort for him. It made him feel special and wanted for the first time in ages.

 

“Thanks, Rob. This is a nice thought. Let’s eat so we can get some energy for later.” He winked as he took a seat next to the older man and tucked into the breakfast…

 

 

 

Aaron was jogging down the street on his way out of the village. He was looking forward to the next few hours. He now saw Robert most mornings and it was their one month anniversary coming up at the weekend.

 

Suddenly he saw his mum approaching him.  “Wait up?” She shouted after him.

 

He pulled up. “What’s up?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Chas asked cryptically.

 

“Tell you what? I haven’t got time to play twenty questions. Give me a clue at least.”

 

“About the baby!”

 

Aaron screwed his face up.  “But you knew.  I’ve talked about it for months.”

 

“You didn’t actually tell me that the surrogate was pregnant.”

 

The colour drained from his face. “What do you mean? She’s not. We’re still saving up for the IVF treatment.”

 

“Well maybe someone should tell Hazel that, because she let slip about the baby this morning. But then said Jackson hadn’t told you yet so I had to keep it to myself. She couldn’t contain herself. How can you not know?”

 

Aaron panicked, his speech stuttering.  “You… must have got it wrong.”

 

“Go and ask Jackson yourself. I can’t believe he’s gone and done this without consulting you. Don’t you have to give permission?”

 

Aaron shook his head, still in complete shock. “No, because he’s the biological father. I don’t legally have any rights until the baby is six weeks old. I need to talk to him.”

 

Jackson was watching TV when Aaron marched in. “What the hell is this about Alison being pregnant? You didn’t think to tell me that she was even having the treatment. How did you pay for it?” He demanded answers.

 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t agree to how we got the money. Mum managed to get a payday loan. She’s planning on getting another job and I said you would put in extra shifts at the garage for a few weeks. I’m sure you can start an hour or two earlier or work late. Then we can get the loan paid off in a few months.”

 

“Jackson, I’m working overtime as it is now. I need some time to myself without working.” “How about me? I’m stuck in these four walls most days so don’t give me the ‘I’m feeling

 

trapped’ lecture again.” Jackson was furious.

 

Aaron felt guilty as he always did when his husband played the sympathy card. Their rows never turned into much as Aaron always backed down, knowing how stressed Jackson got when they argued. He knew he had to rein his feelings in but inside, his emotional walls were coming crashing down. He felt a panic attack coming on. He needed to get out of there.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m going for my run now and I promise I’ll come back in a better mood.” He looked at his phone and realised he was running late to meet Robert.

 

Luckily, the older man was there waiting for him. “I thought you weren’t coming.” But then he could see the sudden concern on Robert’s face. “Are you ok? You look white as a sheet.” He ushered him over to seat down.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

“I don’t know how much longer I can cope.  I feel like my life is over.”  Aaron started to cry.

 

Robert hugged him tightly.

 

“What is it? Please tell me, Aaron.”

 

“I’m going to be a dad and I don’t think I’m ready to be.”

 

He could see the instant look of shock on Robert’s face, as though he’d been kicked in the stomach. “What…? I didn’t know you were planning on having a baby… or are you adopting?”

 

“It’s via a surrogate and I’ve just found out this morning. He told me that the surrogate was pregnant.” Aaron always used the word ‘he’ when talking about Jackson, names were never exchanged, part of the ‘no strings attached’ agreement they had.

 

“How could you not know?”

 

“Well I knew he wanted a baby but we were saving up for the treatment. I was hoping that he would’ve gone off the idea by the time we got the money together. He said he didn’t tell me because he knew I’d worry about the money.”

 

“It’s not even the money. I don’t want to be a dad. I’m not ready for the responsibility.” Aaron explained.

 

“Surely he knows that. You must have talked about it? I mean it’s a big step.”

 

“You don’t get it.  He always gets his own way. I can’t fight with him.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I can’t tell you, Rob.  We agreed… no details.” Aaron put the brakes on the conversation.

 

“Is he the reason you cut yourself?” Robert just came out and asked as if it was just a run of the mill question.

 

Aaron got up and started to walk away. “You don’t know what you’re talking about?”

 

“Aaron, I can’t miss the scars. I thought they were from some kind of accident but I’ve noticed new ones appearing over the past few weeks. Is he abusive?”

 

“No, of course.  The cutting is my fault… not his.”

 

“I’ve done some reading and I know people usually cut as a form of release. Is that why you do it? Because you can’t cope.”

 

“So now you’re Sigmund Freud.” Aaron wasn’t impressed with the psychoanalysis.

 

“No, Aaron… I’m someone who cares for you… a lot.” Robert shouted over to him. “I’m not going to stand by and watch you fall apart. You need to talk about this.... even if it’s not to me. I

 

have a friend who works as a counsellor; she specialises in self harm. I spoke to her a few weeks ago when I first saw your cuts. Why don’t you go and see her?”

 

“I’m not going to see some shrink.”

 

“I’ll pay for some sessions. She’s one of the best in Leeds. Look, here’s her card. She’s expecting you to call. She will keep everything confidential. You don’t even have to give her your full name. I don’t want to interfere in your life when it’s not wanted but please just think about it.”

 

Aaron’s face softened. “Thank you! It’s nice that you care.”

 

“I do… You don’t deserve any of this. I mean I don’t know much about your life or even you, but I’ve spent enough time with you to know you’re an amazing person.”

 

Aaron walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering in his ear. “Help me forget about this mess.” Robert pulled him in to deepen their exchange.

 

Afterwards, Aaron stood him. “Thanks for this morning, Rob! I’ll take the card but I’m not making any promises. Same time on Tuesday. I can’t make tomorrow morning because I have to start work early.”

 

“Yeah definitely. Take care of yourself, Aaron.” He kissed him again before watching him set off into the woods.

 

Reality suddenly hit Aaron when he realised that he would have to give up some of his meetings to make up the extra money at the garage. He couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing Robert for days at a time but he had no choice. His one outlet in life was being snatched away from him and he felt his mental health deteriorating day by day.

 

One morning the following week, he found himself alone in the garage. He hadn’t seen Robert for three days and it was going to be another two before he could get out of the village again. He looked over at the tool box for something to take his emotional pain away, even if it was just for an hour or so. But then he stopped himself. He took a deep breath as he pulled out his mobile. He’d programmed the counsellor’s number into his contacts list. He selected Zoe and pressed dial….

 

 

 

Aaron sat in the modern waiting room of an office in Leeds, waiting to see Zoe. She had fit him in within 24 hours making him wonder just how well Robert knew her. Maybe she was one of his many conquests. He hated to admit it to himself but the thought of him with someone else made him feel jealous.

 

The door opened and an older woman, most likely in her 50’s, appeared. She smiled at him. “Aaron… Do you want to come in?”

 

He nodded her and followed her into the sparsely decorated room. She directed him to take a seat.

 

“How are you today?”

 

“Ok, I guess.” Aaron replied, uncomfortable at the thought of opening up to someone he didn’t know.

 

She took a seat in the comfy chair opposite him. “Right, Aaron. I’m glad you came. Remember you don’t have to be here. The door is right behind you, if you feel at any point that you want to leave… just go. This is on your terms.”

 

He settled a bit in the chair, felt a little less trapped.

 

“Ok, what can I help you with?”

 

Aaron looked at her strangely.  “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

 

“Therapy is not about me telling you the answers, it’s about me helping you to come up with the answers yourself. I’m a sounding board for want of a better word. And anything you say to me is kept within these walls and that includes Rob. He’s a close friend but what you tell me has nothing to do with him. “ Zoe explained.

 

“Sounds ok.” Aaron muttered. “I feel sometimes like I can’t cope with life. It all gets too much for me.”

 

She smiled. “Are you happy to give me some details? As much as you feel you want to!”

 

Aaron started his story and before he knew it, the floodgates had opened and he was telling Zoe everything. “I came out as gay a few years ago and it was hard. Friends and family accepted it but I couldn’t. I hated myself, it made me feel like I was different. It actually made me feel physically sick. Before I came out, I met this guy called Jackson at a club one night and we kissed. He followed me home and there was a scene in the pub. I thought he was going to out me so I hit him. He pressed charges. I couldn’t cope so I tried to gas myself in my uncle’s garage but they found me. Anyway I went to court and came out to the whole court room. I got community service and somehow me and Jackson got together. Not the best way to meet someone, I know.” He chuckled trying to calm his nerves.

 

“Well it’s different!” She smiled. “So is it Jackson you’re with now?” “Yeah, we’ve been together three years, married for the past 18 or so months.”

“So you’re happy?”

 

He paused before shaking his head and looking at the floor with embarrassment. “No, I’m not but I have no choice. Jackson would kill himself if I left him.”

 

“Has he said that?”

 

Aaron nodded. “In October 2010, I was out with Jackson and we had a row. He stormed off in his car, I tried to call him, distracted him and he ended up crashing his car. Then a train came along and hit the car. He’s now got no movement or feeling from the neck down.” The tears were flowing as he recounted the harrowing tale.

 

Zoe’s expression barely changed. “So you went from boyfriend to carer overnight?”

 

“Yeah something like that. Jackson is so brave, for dealing with everything. I owe it to him to stay with him.”

 

“Are you brave, Aaron?”

 

“No, not like Jackson.  He’s forgiven me for what happened and we’ve moved on.”

 

“What did you need to be forgiven for?” She asked, probing for more information.

 

“The night of the crash we had a row because I wouldn’t tell him, I loved him. It was all my fault.”

 

“Did you love him… back then? On that particular night?”

 

He paused before looking at her. “No. I was only 18, he was my first boyfriend… I guess I didn’t know what love was back then.”

 

“So do you think you should’ve lied to him?”

 

“No.. I suppose not! You sound like my mum. She’s always trying to tell me that it wasn’t my fault.” He smirked, lightening the mood.

 

“Maybe you should listen to your mum!” She replied.

 

“I don’t have much choice to be honest. She tells me like it is but I know her heart’s in right place. She’s always telling me that I should leave him, find someone else. I can’t do it. Before I agreed to marry him, he asked his mum and me to end it for him. He said the day I married him made his life worth living.”

 

“So what about you and Rob?”

 

Aaron sat up in the chair.  “He told you about us!”

 

“Yeah, he tells me a lot of things. He told me how desperate he was to help you. So does he make you happy, Rob I mean?”

 

“Yes, he does.  Being with him has helped me feel alive again, as if I’m a person rather a carer.”

 

“Aaron , I can see how trapped you feel. I think you have two choices here, well three really… You can leave Jackson, you can stay with him or you can keep having affairs behind his back.”

 

“I would choose the first option but I can’t do it. We’re having a baby now and he’ll need me to look after it. I mean his mum will help.”

 

“How do you feel about being a dad?”

 

“Terrified!” He admitted.

 

“Well, most dads are nervous about impending parenthood.”

 

“But the difference is that I don’t want to be a dad… not yet anyway. I have to get up 2-3 times every night as it is to turn Jackson, so god knows, how I’m going to sleep once it’s here.”

 

“I don’t normally give opinions but it sounds to me as if you are being emotionally blackmailed. Do you ever win a row with Jackson or do you always back down?”

 

“I always back down and apologise because he doesn’t deal well with stress.”

 

“But the problem with that is that stuff tends to fester and the issues never really get sorted. For example, I have some huge rows with my wife, things get said in anger but at least the issues are out in the open so we can calm down and discuss them.”

 

Aaron was surprised that Zoe was gay but in some ways, it made him open up more.

 

“Do you love him now? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Zoe asked him.

 

“Yeah I suppose… well I care for him.”

 

“You don’t sound too convinced.  Maybe you’ve never been in love before.”

 

“Yes I have!” Aaron replied.

 

Zoe realised what he meant.  “With Rob?”

 

He nodded, a stray tear rolling down his cheek as it dawned on him how emotionally attached he’d become to a man he barely knew…


	3. Chapter 3

 

By the time Aaron met up with Robert a few days later, for the first time in five days, he hugged him tightly. “Thanks, I saw Zoe. It helped… a lot. I’m going to see her again next week.”

 

“That’s great.” Robert smiled.

 

“I want to pay though.”

 

“No, just let me spoil you. It’s lovely to see you with a weight lifted off your shoulders. I get a knock down price.”

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“She was my therapist years ago when I first left my home. I struggled at first, standing on my own two feet for the first time. I got really depressed, so went to my GP and she referred me to Zoe. She worked on the NHS then. I guess we’ve just kept in touch. Her wife is lovely too.”

 

“Ok, but let me spoil you sometime?”

 

Robert nodded before kissing him, leading to where it always did.  “You spoil me every day.”

 

Aaron was calmer when he headed back home. Jackson was just being washed and dressed by the carers. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Jackson replied. “Aaron, can you get some time off work this afternoon. I was wondering if you could come into Hotten. The solicitor’s been on the phone and there’s been a development in my case.”

 

Aaron nodded. “It’s about time the railway company paid up. What time do we need to be there?”

 

“1pm. Mum’s coming too. She’s ordered the taxi for 12.00 so maybe we could grab some lunch after the appointment.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Aaron kissed him on the forehead.

 

The meeting went better than they could have hoped and Jackson came away £1.5 million richer.

 

Although it would be put in a trust fund so an increased care package could be put in place.

 

Jackson was buzzing over lunch. “This is amazing. Just in time for the baby’s arrival. I have another surprise for you.” He grinned at Aaron.

 

“I’ve spoken to Cain and told him that if we won the case, you could give up work and become a full time hands-on dad.” Jackson explained.

 

“I thought Hazel was doing some of the childcare.”  He looked over at her.

 

“To be honest, I’m enjoying my new job so I’ve signed up for a full time position. Anyway, you’ll appreciate me not stepping on your toes. Of course, I’ll still be available for babysitting but with the added bonus of being able to hand her/him back at the end of the day.”

 

Aaron wasn’t happy. “Jackson, when are you going to stop running my life? I need to have some time to myself. We’ll just end up arguing more.” He tried to find excuses.

 

“Aaron, I did this for us… but if this is going to be your attitude, I don’t know why I bother sometimes. The baby should be the best thing that’s ever happened to us but you’ve barely cracked a smile since I told you about Alison being pregnant. What is your problem?”

 

“I feel trapped.” He fought back, for the first time ever.  “I need space sometimes.”

 

“Well you won’t have space when the baby is here. It’s a full time job you know.” Hazel tried to calm the situation but made matters worse.

 

“Yes a job I didn’t want. I’ve voiced concerns about having a baby since day one but you ignored my opinions. You’ve been obsessed since you came up with the idea.”

 

“But you’ve gone along with it.” Hazel started to gang up on him. “It’s a bit late now to change your mind. “

 

“I didn’t know it would happen so soon… no one even bothered to tell me.” He looked over at Jackson who was becoming mad.

 

“Well, maybe this is why? I need some purpose in life, Aaron. I didn’t plan on being stuck in this wheelchair… well guess what it happened and I have to live with it every day of my life.”

 

“So do I?” Aaron was about to get up when Hazel piped up.

 

“Aaron, look… go away with your mum this weekend as planned and you’ll have calmed down by the time you get back. Most people get cold feet about becoming parents and this is just a wobble.” She explained.

 

“I’m going to find my own way home.” Aaron stormed out of the café.

 

Chas was tidying the back room when Aaron entered. She could see that he was upset. “What’s happened?”

 

He flung himself down on the sofa. “The usual. Jackson and Hazel are running my life again.” “Yeah Cain’s just told me that he’s said you’re leaving the job if he wins the compensation.”

“Well guess what…. He won and he’s arranged for me to be a full time daddy. Can’t wait until

 

I’m up to my neck in dirty nappies whilst Jackson tells me how to do everything. Hazel’s suddenly decided she’s not getting involved as she’d planned.”

 

“Calm down. I’ve got an idea.  This weekend….”

 

He finished her sentence. “I can’t wait to get away this weekend, mum. I need some time to sort out my head.”

 

“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Chas was suddenly nervous.

 

“You’re not bailing on me too, are you?” He looked disappointed.

 

“Yes, I am but not how you think.” She passed him a piece of paper.

 

He looked at it. “Why have you booked me a room at the Oakwood this weekend? Do you think I should go away by myself?”

 

“No, of course not! But I do think you should ask Rob if he fancies a weekend away. I’ve booked you a posh room, it wasn’t cheap. Anyway I’ve booked up to go on a spa weekend in

 

Filey with Katie this weekend so you have to.”

 

She watched his face light up.

 

“What if he doesn’t want to go?”

 

“I think he will. He’s always showering you with gifts and surprises so this is your way of returning the favour. I know how serious you are about him. You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?” She asked.

 

“Yeah I have.  But he’s married and so am I! There’s no future for us.”

 

Chas hugged him. “I have a feeling about this one. Just go with an open mind and see where it gets you.”

 

He blushed. “Are you match-making, mum?”

 

“Who me? Yeah actually I am. I just want my baby boy to be happy. I’ll have to take your phone though as no doubt they’ll be tracking you. Katie says she’ll keep her mouth shut too.”

 

Aaron managed to calm down by the time he got home, although he wouldn’t apologise to Jackson about their argument. The atmosphere between them remained frosty to say the least so he was glad when he managed to get on a run the next day. Robert was waiting for him.

 

“You look nervous.” Robert could read him like a book.

 

“Yeah I am because I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to spend the weekend together? Mum’s booked us a hotel.”

 

“Your mum sounds cool.” He grinned. “And yes I would love to.  When?”

 

“This weekend?” Aaron asked coyly.

 

“Even better!” Robert smiled.  “I can’t wait.”

 

 

As arranged, Aaron pulled up in the hotel car park just after lunchtime and waited for Robert. He had no idea what car he would be driving so was shocked when he saw a white Audi R8 pull up alongside him.

 

Robert climbed out and waited for Aaron to do the same.

 

“Nice car!” He looked it over. “Are you loaded? You wouldn’t get much change out of £120,000 for that.”

 

“She bought it for me.”

 

“You’re a kept man then.” Aaron joked.

 

“Something like that but I’d rather be kept by you.” He rubbed his arm before they headed into reception with their bags.

 

“I’ll check in. You wait here.”

 

Robert stood near the lifts looking nervous as Aaron grabbed two key cards before joining him. “We’re on the top floor.”

 

The room was huge. “This is nice.  Your mum has very good taste.  Is she loaded too?”

 

“No, not at all but she thinks it’s nice that I’m seeing someone else. She’s not a fan of my husband.” Aaron said as something caught his eye.

 

“Where’s your wedding ring?” He asked the older man.

 

“Erm… I just didn’t feel like wearing it when I was coming away for a weekend with you. I want it to just be us this weekend… no one else. This is a chance to be normal without worrying about the outside world.”

 

Aaron looked down at his own ring and slid it off, putting it in the top drawer. “Why not? I would hate mum’s money to go to waste.” He jumped onto the bed. “Are you joining me?”

 

Robert smiled, not having to be asked twice.

 

It was almost 4pm before they got out of bed. “Let’s go for a drive, find a nice country pub somewhere and have something to eat.” Robert suggested excitedly.

 

“Ok.” Aaron’s face lit up. All he’d wanted for weeks was a chance to spend time with Robert, doing things that everyone else did. This was much more than just sex now, they had a deep emotional connection but neither of them wanted to admit it.

 

“Wanna drive?”  he tossed Aaron the keys.

 

“Am I insured?”

 

“Yes, unless you’re banned or something.”

 

Aaron could see how impressed Robert was by how easily he was handling the car. “Have you driven a car like this before?”

 

“No, not this model but I’m a mechanic so I get to drive a lot of different cars.”

 

“A mechanic, eh?” Robert eyed him up. “Is that why you’re good with your hands? Seriously though I used to be a mechanic too, had my own garage for a while. Haven’t got a clue about cars now.”

 

“I’ll have to teach you sometime.” He smirked.

 

They soon found a pub in the middle of nowhere so headed in. Aaron couldn’t believe how relaxed they were around one another.

 

“So how did you manage to escape?” Robert asked as he tucked into his burger.

 

“He thinks I’m away with my mum. She’s taken her friend away instead and my phone so he doesn’t get suss. And don’t start on about him, it’s just the way he is.”

 

Robert nodded. “I won’t. I wouldn’t want to spoil the weekend. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“My pleasure!” He grinned. “so how did you get away from the wife?”

 

“Well, that’s a whole other story for another time.”

 

“No, come on… I told you.”

 

“Aaron, I was going to tell you later but I’ve filed for divorce… a few weeks ago actually.”

 

Aaron panicked. “What? Why?”

 

“Because I don’t love her anymore, in fact I’m not sure if I ever did. Maybe it was just the money and the big house. I cheated on her with her own sister so I couldn’t have loved her that much.”

 

“So you’re divorcing her for a big pay out.” Aaron suggested.

 

“No, actually. I’ve accepted a very reduced settlement for a quickie divorce. I just want out so I can get on with my life.”

 

“So I assume cheating is a way of life for you. Why would I think it would be any different with us?” Aaron knew he had no right to question him.

 

“That’s just the point, Aaron. You were the last straw in my marriage. I would’ve walked away at some point but being with you for the past five weeks has made me realise what I’m missing. There was no chance of me ever going back to her after being with you.”

 

“And what do you want now? Because I’m not going to leave him, so we can live happily ever after.”

 

“But we can still see each other, can’t we?” Robert pleaded.

 

“For the minute, but we both know this can’t go on forever. Something will come up and we’ll need to part ways.”

 

“I can’t give you up…Aaron.”

 

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Aaron’s phone. “It’s my mum’s phone so it’ll be her.”

 

 

“Hi mum.” He was cut off by his mum’s panicking voice. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Jackson, love. He’s been admitted to hospital… they think he has a blood clot on his lung. Hazel said he might not make it.”

 

“When did all of this happen?”  He looked over and noted the concern on Robert’s face.

 

“Hazel called an ambulance just after you left this morning, he was having problems with his breathing, the carer noticed. They’ve been trying to call your phone for hours but I had it on silent. She’s left lots of messages, I tried to call back but it’s going straight to voicemail so she must be in the hospital.”

 

“Mum, I’m coming back now. If you do get in touch with Hazel. Tell her I’ll be there in a few hours.”

 

Aaron got up. “It’s a family matter, I’ll be back soon.” He went outside and called the hospital. Explaining who he was to the nurse on the other end of the phone, he found out that a blood clot had been ruled out after a scan. They thought it might have been a panic attack. He felt his heart rate slow a little as he realised that Jackson would be fine. He headed upstairs quickly to grab his still packed bag.

 

He went back to the table. “What’s happened?” Robert was concerned.

 

“Just a family thing. I don’t really want to talk about it but I need to go home. Home’s where I need to be from now on… not running around like some lovesick teenager behind my husband’s back. He deserves so much better than this. So this is goodbye, Rob.”

 

He watched Robert’s face crumpled. “You can’t do this to us. I love you… Aaron. Please reconsider.”

 

“I can’t. I should never have started this. I’m sorry for messing you about.” “You love me! I can feel it when we’re together.” Robert challenged him.

“I do love you…. I will always love you.” There were tears in Aaron’s eyes.  “And… if things

 

had been different, we could be together but unfortunately life sometimes deals us unexpected hands.”

 

“Then tell me what I have to do for us to be together.  Name it… I’ll do it.”

 

“This isn’t you, Rob. I’ll never leave him… not for anyone. He needs me and I won’t let him down. I’ve already done that.” Aaron explained cryptically.

 

“Tell me you love him and I’ll walk out of your life now.” Robert demanded.

 

“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.  But for what it’s worth, I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Why stay with him?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand. Please let me go!” Aaron begged him as he headed out of the car.

 

“No, I want you….there’s no one else for me.” Robert pleaded with him to listen but the younger

 

man turned his back and walked out of the pub.

 

“You deserve to be happy, Aaron and I know you’re not with him. Even if we end it now, think of yourself for once.” He shouted after Aaron but he didn’t turn back. He climbed into the taxi he’d ordered…


	4. Chapter 4

Five months later – Dec 2013

 

 

Robert wished he’d never listened to Zoe in the first place and he never understood why she insisted on him moving back to Emmerdale. Something about facing his demons was her reasoning but here he was three miles outside the village, wondering what the hell he was doing.

 

He looked in his rear view mirror, his view obscured by the jam packed state of his SUV. He’d decided months ago to trade his Audi in for his new Volvo SUV. It was 4am in the morning when he entered the village, it was eerily silent. He could hear the ice crunching under his wheels. He pulled up outside his new home.

 

The Mill was quite an impressive building, it was big for one person but he’d had a decent settlement meaning he could afford to buy it outright. He didn’t know the history behind the sale just that Jimmy and Nicola were selling at a knock down price so his agent jumped on the bargain.

 

He took a deep breath as he took out the keys and entered the house for the first time since he fled Emmerdale. He’d not bothered to view the house and had employed people to gut it. He was impressed with his choices, as he cast his eyes across the modern features he’d had installed.

 

He’d rented a flat in Leeds in the five months since leaving Chrissie, so he had to buy all new furniture. It was lovely to come back to a fully furnished, ready to move into house. What pleased him even more is that the fact that all the commotion around the Mill in recent weeks would have got the rumour mill into overdrive.

 

He hadn’t seen Vic for years and hadn’t been in contact either. In fact, he hadn’t seen anyone since Andy at his dad’s funeral.

 

He headed back to the door and let his only family out. Cleo was the only lady is his life now and he loved how he got unconditional love from her and she never looked disappointed in him unless he gave her the wrong food. She was a year old Golden Retriever who he’d adopted from a friend who was moving abroad.

 

She sniffed the whole house as soon as she got in the door. She would love her life in the country, plenty of space to run free.

 

He unpacked the SUV before heading to bed for a few hours, along with Cleo, the only one to share his bed since his emotional break up with Aaron. It had hurt him so much and he wasn’t ready to get close to anyone… well not yet anyway. He knew there weren’t going to be many options in a small village like Emmerdale.

 

By 7am, Cleo had let him know that it was time for her morning walk. She arrived on the bed with her lead before dropping it on his head.

 

“Ok, give me time to get dressed at least.”

 

Twenty minutes later, he headed down across the bridge towards the cricket pavilion – the perfect place to let her off.

 

Cleo was in her element, blasting across the field after a stick Robert had found. All of a sudden, a Dalmatian appeared out of nowhere. Robert tried to call Cleo back but was too late, the two dogs were soon greeting each other excitedly as if they were old friends.

 

He saw a familiar face approaching.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Robert smiled as he noticed the man squinting as if to work out if it was.

 

“Hi Marlon, how are you?” Robert smiled. “Don’t worry about her, she loves other dogs.”

 

“Daisy does too.” He smiled. “When did you get back in the village? You’ve been away for..”

 

“Eight years.” Robert smiled, finishing his sentence. “I thought it was time to come back and see what’s changed.”

 

“Nothing much!” Marlon replied with his usual grin. “Well, I mean there’s plenty changed but some things are still the same. So it is a brief visit but I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Vic’s gone away for Christmas with her boyfriend. I guess she didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“No she didn’t. Actually I’m back for good. I’m the new owner of the Mill. Pity about Vic but it’ll give me time to settle in before the million questions start.”

 

“Andy and Katie have gone with them, so I think there’s only Diane around. She still owns the pub and runs it with Chas.”

 

“Chas Dingle?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So Andy and Katie are back together. Those two must be meant to be, the amount of times they’ve broken up and got back together.” He laughed.

 

“Look I need to get back.”

 

“Listen Marlon, don’t tell anyone I’m back. I think I might see if the food at the Woolpack is any good.” He winked knowingly at him.

 

 

Lunchtime soon came around and Robert headed up to the pub to sample some beer and pub food. He spotted Diane behind the bar. “Long time no see.” She looked over, her face lit up when she saw who was talking.

 

“Robert!  When did you get back?” She rushed from behind the bar and hugged him.

 

“Very early this morning. Is there any chance of a pint and maybe we can catch up?” Robert smiled as he took a seat at the side of the bar.

 

“I’d love to, pet.” She pulled him a pint.

 

“Nothing like a proper pint.” He took a sip.

 

“So how long are you back for? Victoria’s away for Christmas.”

 

“Yeah I know… Marlon told me. I’m back for good. You’re looking at the new owner of the Mill. I decided it was time to put down some roots and believe or not, I did miss the place.”

 

“Victoria will be thrilled.” Diane replied. “That’s a big house for one person.” “Yeah it is but I’ve got a dog.” He smiled.

“So there’s no one special in your life.”

 

“No, unfortunately not. I was officially divorced a week ago so I’m not on the lookout for anything serious.”

 

“Divorced? I had no idea you’d got married.”

 

“She’s called Chrissie, we were only married coming up two years. Her dad hated me, so it was never plain sailing.”

 

“I never thought I’d see you as married.”

 

“Well, I guess I’m not very good at marriage. So how are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine.  Busy running this place.”

 

“I thought Chas ran it with you.”

 

“She does… normally but she’s preoccupied at the minute.” Diane interrupted their conversation to serve a few men at the bar.

 

Robert looked around the pub, he couldn’t see anyone he knew. Maybe that was a good thing as he didn’t exactly have a good reputation before he left the village.

 

He looked over as the door opened and he noticed a woman struggling to open the door and he soon realised why. A man was behind her in his wheelchair. He got up and held the door open for her.

 

“Thank you!”  The middle aged woman smiled.

 

He took his seat back at the bar and watched as the man manoeuvred his chair towards a table in the centre. He couldn’t help but wonder how he’d ended up in that state, unable to move any part of his body apart from his head. It made him think how unfair life could be.

 

The woman appeared at the bar. “Diane, just a couple of halves.”

 

Diane smiled. “How did it go this morning?”

 

“It was amazing, only four weeks to go. The baby was so active.”

 

“I bet you can’t wait.”

 

“Well, we’ve finally found a nanny who’s moving in to look after the baby.  She’s lovely.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but wonder how she was having a baby because she looked too old. As soon as she headed back to her seat, he asked in his usually tactful way.

 

“She’s a bit over the hill to have a baby isn’t she?” He whispered to Diane.

 

Diane laughed. “You never were one to mince your words, were you? She’s the grandma. Her son is the dad.”

 

“Oh my god, was he paralysed recently?”

 

“No, Robert, he had an accident a few years back and he’s having a baby by a surrogate.”

 

“Life’s unfair sometimes, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah it is but he’ll cope. He always has. He’s a fighter. He’s had a rough few months but this baby will take his mind off it.”

 

Diane’s phone beeped. She picked it up and read the message. “Oh great! Chas is on her way back.”

 

“And why would that matter?”

 

“You don’t understand. Her son is on remand for assaulting him.” She pointed over to Jackson. “Obviously she says he’s innocent so it doesn’t make for pleasant atmosphere in the pub. Last time, Chas had to be dragged out of the pub by Cain.”

 

“Well her son’s a Dingle so what would you expect?” Robert replied.

 

“I just don’t get what made him do it. I mean he wasn’t perfect but to turn like that, was just out of character for him.”

 

“He deserves everything he gets if he’s cowardly enough to hit a man who can’t defend himself.” Robert commented…

 

 

Diane was right. Chas walked through from the back and reacted immediately.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my pub?” She was about to walk over when she noticed an arm blocking her path from behind the bar.

 

“Do you think that’s such a good idea?”  Robert asked softly.

 

She focused on him. “Robert, what are you doing here?  Well, it doesn’t matter, let me past.”

 

“No, go through the back and calm down.” He saw Hazel approaching out of the corner of his eye.

 

He looked at her. “Let’s not have any trouble.” Robert said, trying to help out his stepmum. He directed Chas through the back room. “I know this about your son, Chas, but you’re just making the situation worse.”

 

“How would you know?” She asked. “This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and them.”

 

“Yes, but you’re going to end up in prison as well.  How is that going to help your son?”

 

“What’s the point? Everyone in the village thinks he’s guilty, they've already convicted him in their tiny little minds. They have no idea what they have both put him through. They set him up.”

 

“Why would they do that?”

 

“Because he was going to leave him. He was seeing someone behind his back,” Chas replied, not quite sure why she was opening up to Robert.

 

“Who?”

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Who’s Aaron?”

 

“My son. He’s married to Jackson… the guy in the wheelchair. His mum, Hazel is a complete nut job. Why am I telling you this anyway?” She was about to get up, but Robert stopped her with the strangest comment.

 

The names were just starting to sink in to Robert’s head, his voice beginning to shake. “Chas… sit down… please. I need to know more.”

 

She sat down, totally confused by his request.  “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“Was he really going to leave Jackson?”

 

“Yeah…” Chas replied  “What does it matter?”

 

Robert knew he had to do something.  He got up and closed both doors.

 

“Rob, what’s going on? You’ve gone all weird.”

 

“Chas… I’m on your side.  I want to help.  I need to know everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you diddly squat about my family until you tell me why you want to know. Is this some chance to get one over on the Dingles? Because if it is, Cain is not going to be impressed when I tell him.”

 

“Ok.. but promise you won’t freak.”

 

“Just tell me.” She demanded impatiently.

 

“It’s…. me.”

 

“What’s you?”

 

“I’m the guy Aaron was seeing.”

 

He could see her starting to laugh but then her expression changed. “What are you talking about? Robert Sugden… gay.”

 

“I’m bi, not that it matters.” He decided to prove it to her. “By the way, thanks for the weekend away at Oakwood, not that we got to take full advantage of it.” He took out his phone and pulled up one of the few pictures he’d managed to take of him and Aaron during their affair.

 

“No way.” Her mouth was gaping open. “It’s been you all along and he had no idea.”

 

“Neither did I if it makes you feel any better? Anyway back to the matter in hand. I guess I understand now why he wouldn’t leave his husband. Where is it he being held?”

 

“In Hotten prison.”

 

“How long has been he been there?”

 

“Since September.  He’s struggling, Rob… a lot.”

 

“Was has he actually been charged with?”

 

“ABH but to make matters worse, he has already been convicted of the same offence against Jackson in 2010. So the judge came down hard on him and refused him bail. He got off with community service last time but we’re looking at a decent stretch this time.”

 

“So what exactly happened?”

 

“He didn’t hit him if that’s what you mean. Hazel and Aaron were arguing one morning whilst they were in the middle of hoisting Jackson out of bed into his chair. Hazel didn’t loop the sling onto the hoist properly and Jackson fell out. He landed near his chair. When the ambulance arrived, Jackson told them that Aaron had pushed him out of his wheelchair. Hazel backed his story up. The police arrived and arrested him.”

 

“How could they do that?”

 

“You’ve got no idea what they’ve put him through for years. Emotional blackmail is an understatement. They guilted him into staying with Jackson, marrying him and now having this baby.”

 

“So what changed?” Robert asked.

 

“He started to fight back for some reason. The reason he fled the Oakwood was because Jackson had been rushed to hospital with an alleged blood clot in his lungs, which oddly turned out to be a

 

simple panic attack.”

 

“They tracked his phone, didn’t they?”

 

“Yeah they did. Jackson couldn’t bear Aaron being out the house, he even told Cain that Aaron would be packing in his job at the garage so he could care for the baby full time.”

 

“He didn’t even want the baby, did he though?”

 

“No, he didn’t and that added fuel to the fire. Aaron had managed to leave his wedding ring at the Oakwood and Jackson found out he’d lost it and accused him of having an affair. They finally found out the day before the accident, Hazel heard us talking about you. She went back and told Jackson. Aaron admitted to it and then told them he wanted a divorce.”

 

Chas went on to tell Robert about the guilt Aaron felt over Jackson’s accident.

 

“I know a few people who may be able to help with the case, if you’ll allow me to get involved.”

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever say this… but thank you! You made him learn how to be happy again. He loves you.”

 

“I know, he told me.” Robert smiled at her. “So when’s his case coming up?”

 

“Latest I heard was February but his solicitor has instructed him to ask for another plea hearing so he can change his plea to guilty. He thinks Aaron doesn’t stand a chance of winning because the jury will see the wheelchair and side with Jackson. Even Cain has his doubts. Paddy and me are the only people on his side. Even if he did get out on bail, he’d have to stay away from the pub.”

 

“He could stay with me in the Mill. I’ve just bought it.”

 “How can you afford that?” Chas inquired.

 

“Part of my divorce settlement. I could’ve got a lot more but I agreed to take a reduced settlement for freedom. Right, back to Aaron. I have a friend who is one of the top barristers in the country.”

 

“We can’t afford a barrister! Aren’t they really expensive?”

 

“yeah about £500 per hour usually but Clive owes me a major favour.”

 

“That must be some favour.”

 

“Yeah I saved his reputation a few years ago when he found himself in a messy situation. How is Aaron doing mentally?”

 

“He’s not good, in fact he’s resided to changing his plea so he can have a reduced sentence. He’s still looking at years though. He’s been taking it out on himself.”

 

“Cutting?”

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“He’s been doing it for months. I arranged for him to see a counsellor and he said that was helping him. Maybe she can help us with the case to vouch for the state of mind he’s been in during his marriage. Now it’s up to you, Chas. I’m going to speak to Clive this afternoon. When are you visiting again?”

 

“This afternoon.”

 

“Right, you need to convince him to sack his solicitor.”

 

“That might be hard.  Cain sorted the solicitor for Aaron and he’s going to kick off big time.”

 

“Chas, I never said this was going to be easy but we need him out by Christmas next week.” Robert was determined.

 

Chas smiled and took it.  “You have a deal and I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“No need. I want him to be safe and happy… but I don’t want him to know I’m behind this… not yet anyway. He needs to get out and have some space to get his head straight before he makes any major decisions.”

 

 

Aaron was impatiently waiting for visiting time, the twice weekly visit was his only contact with the outside world, the only thing keeping him sane. His mum came every time without fail, he couldn’t have survived this ordeal without her support. But in the past few weeks, he had noticed her mood changing, subtly at first but now it was increasingly obvious that she held out no hope for his release.

 

So he was surprised that afternoon when Chas came in with the biggest smile on her face. “Hiya, love.” She hugged him as he got up out of his chair.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Nothing much changes in here. Why are you grinning like a crazy person?” He asked.

 

“Because things are looking up.”

 

Aaron sat up in his chair.  “Has the solicitor come up with something?”

 

“Well that depends on which solicitor you mean.           Aaron, I need you to sign these two forms.”

 

Before she had a chance to explain, he asked. “What are they?”

 

“This form is to let your solicitor go. We’ve got you a new solicitor. He’s amazing, one of the best in the countries.”

 

“And how did you afford him? Why do I need a new solicitor? I’m changing your plea to guilty so surely any solicitor will do.”

 

“You don’t need to. Your new solicitor is convinced you can be out on bail before Christmas and he says you have an extremely good chance of winning your case and proving Jackson and Hazel to be the liars they are.”

 

“How are you affording this new solicitor?”

 

“He’s a barrister… actually.  I pulled in a few favours, so it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

 

“You haven’t sold the pub, have you?”

 

“No, of course.” She laughed.

 

“I’m not sacking Geoff by signing a form. I’ll ask for a meeting with him.”  Aaron explained.

 

 

 

 

Aaron couldn’t work out what was going on. His solicitor had turned up for the meeting and resigned. He said he had to act in the best interests of his client and that was for Clive Harris to take over the case. Even he was confused how they could afford such a hotshot barrister, a criminal defence lawyer with over 97% success rate.

 

Clive arranged to come the following morning.

 

“Mr Livesy… is it ok to call you, Aaron?” He smiled at the younger man as he took a seat.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Call me, Clive.”

 

“Clive, before we begin, I need to know how my mum is paying for your fees. I’m not going to let her go financially under so she can keep me out of prison.”

 

“I’m doing this as a favour for reasons I’d rather not go into. This case won’t be costing you a penny, and I like a challenge.” Clive explained, his softly spoken demeanour putting Aaron at ease.

 

“Ok, so what’s the plan?”

 

“Well I’ve applied for a new bail hearing so you should be out within the next few days. Unfortunately, it’s almost certain that Jackson’s solicitor will apply for a restraining against you and you won’t be able to go near him.”

 

“Well how am I supposed to avoid him?” Aaron asked. “It’s a small village.”

 

“You won’t be able to stay at the pub for obvious reasons but we have come up with another solution. Robert Sugden has agreed to you staying at his house.”

 

“Robert, as in Vic’s brother. He doesn’t even know me so why would he want to put with someone he doesn’t even know. I didn’t even know he was back. Mum never mentioned it.”

 

“I think your mum might have convinced him. He’s just moved into Mill Cottage which I think will be far enough away from the pub and Jackson’s house to keep the judge happy.”

 

Aaron couldn’t work it out but he would do anything to get out of the hell-hole he was presently in. The hearing went ahead the following day with conditions in place – no contact with Jackson, if he came across him in the street he would have to walk away. A curfew from 8pm to 8am, plus reporting to Hotten Police Station every two days.

 

It was the following morning when he was picked up by an excited Chas. “No-one knows you’re coming unless Jackson has opened his big mouth.” She hugged him.

 

“I hope you’re not planning a party.” He rolled his eyes. “No-one would come anyway, they all hate me.”

 

“Well, once you’re proven innocent, we can watch them all eat their words.”

 

Chas could see Aaron nervously fidgeting with his bag strap as they headed back to Emmerdale.

 

“Are you ok, love? I know it’s going to be strange being back at first. Just take a few days to chill out.”

 

“How am I going to manage that? I still don’t get why this guy would be opening up his home to me. All I’ve heard about Robert Sugden is that he’s a nasty piece of work and only thinks about himself. Do Vic and Andy even know he’s back?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. Anyway, he’s a nice guy. He’s changed a lot and I’d be very surprised if you don’t get on.”

 

“Well, we’re going to have to get on because with this overnight curfew and restraining order, I’ll be spending a lot of time there.”

 

“It’s a big house though so I’m sure there’ll be plenty of space.”

 

They drove through the village, no one even noticed them pulling up at the Mill. “Look, love. I’m going to pop back to the pub. Diane will be run off her feet with Christmas coming up in two days.”

 

He suddenly looked anxious. “You can’t just dump me here.  At least introduce us.”

 

“Look, just go in.  He’s expecting you.”

 

“Ok… if you’re sure. Will you come back as soon as you can.” He asked her for reassurance.

 

“I’ll back later.” She kissed him before pushing him towards the front door. “He doesn’t bite.”

 

He pushed the door and walked into the newly refurbished Mill. He could feel his heart start to speed up, heralding the start of another panic attack but he started to take deep breaths. Then everything changed in a second…

 

He was greeted by a familiar face. “Rob… what the hell!” He didn’t wait for a response as he walked quickly over to the other side of the room and pulled Robert in for a hug. It was a few minutes before either were willing to let go.

 

Aaron pulled away, his head full of questions. “So you’re Robert Sugden? I heard you were a right tosser.”

 

Robert smiled. “Yeah I am and who told you that?”

 

“I don’t know how I didn’t know. We’ve met before… years ago.”

 

“Yeah Chas said we met at Andy and Katie’s wedding. I’ve missed you so much Aaron and when I worked out who you were, all I wanted to do was to get you out of prison. You should’ve just told me about Jackson.”

 

“Clive thinks it’s best if we don’t go public about our relationship as it could complicate the case. That’s not to say I think we’re going to have a relationship. Just because you’re staying here doesn’t mean that I’m expecting anything. I’ve made up the spare bedroom for you.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Yeah, like I’ll be using the spare room.  I mean are you available?”

 

“I’m a free man… my divorce came through last week.”

 

“I thought you would be shacked up with someone else by now.”

 

“Aaron, there’s been no one else since you. Breaking up with you broke my heart. You don’t know how happy I felt when I worked out who you were. I was going to say it was fate that I moved back here but I’m starting to wonder if it was more divine intervention from a certain counsellor we both know. Zoe’s been on my back for months to move back here.”

 

“We’ll have to thank her. Did you arrange for Clive?” “Yeah he owed me one. He’s the best.” “So I’ve been told.” Aaron replied.

 

“Look, let’s take this slow… get to know each other again properly… no pressure.” Robert suggested.

 

“Ok…get me a beer and we can talk about it.” Aaron kissed him gently.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Aaron made himself at home while Robert headed up to David’s shop to grab some lunch for them.

 

Alicia was behind the counter serving.  He headed in and grabbed some stuff.

 

“Morning.” She smiled at him.

 

“Hi. Can I have a nice bottle of wine as well? Something red.”

 

Suddenly, he turned around to see Jackson approaching in his chair being pushed by his mum. “I can’t believe he’s got out.” She was ranting. “They should tell us where he’s living. He could come back and cause trouble.”

 

Alicia was listening in.  “What’s happened?”

 

“They’ve let Aaron out but they won’t tell us where he’s staying. How did he even get bail?”

 

David approached the counter.  “I’m sure he’ll know to stay away.”  He added.

 

“Well he has to. He can’t come with 100 metres of us and I tell you what if he does, we’ll make sure they haul his backside back to prison.” Hazel explained.

 

Hazel turned to Robert. “I wanted to say thank you for holding Chas off the other day. She’s gone mad lately.”

 

Robert was annoyed, and was unable to hold back. “Maybe she’s worried because her son was banged up for something he claims he didn’t do.”

 

“I understand that she’s taken his side, she’s his mum, but she can’t keep taking it out on us. The court will prove his guilt.” They wandered off to the other side of the shop.

 

David looked at him. “Are you Robert?”

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

“Diane was going on about you being back in the pub last night to Val.”

 

“I’m David. This is my wife, Alicia.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you both. No doubt, you’ll be seeing a lot of me.”

 

“Yeah you’ve moved into the Mill, haven’t you?” David asked.

 

Robert nodded. “It’s a nice house.  Look I’ve got to head back, I’ll see you around.”

 

He walked off but soon realised he was being followed. “Robert, can I have a word?” He noticed Hazel and Jackson approaching.

 

“What can I do for you?” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Hazel started. “I just wanted to give you a friendly word of advice. You’re not doing yourself any favours being involved with Chas Dingle. She’s nothing but trouble, much like that son of hers.” She warned him.

 

Robert turned around and gave him their full attention. “Excuse me! You’ve literally just met me and you’re telling who I can and can’t talk to. That’s just weird.”

 

“Ask anyone else in this village and they’ll tell you the same thing. She’s not exactly popular around here.”

 

“I don’t know if you know but I was born in this village and lived here until 2005, so I know Chas well. She is one of the most loyal people I have ever met and she’s chosen to believe her son’s version of events. Mother always do what they think is best for their children… right.” He emphasised the last part to make a point.

 

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you mate.” Jackson huffed.

 

Robert bit. “I’m not your mate and please stay away from me.” He walked off.

 

When he got back to the Mill, he found Aaron fast asleep on the sofa. He crept past him and started to make some lunch.

 

“Rob…” He heard a moan.  “What time is it?”

 

“You’ve only been asleep for an hour.    I’ve made us some lunch.”

 

Aaron sat up. “Look I’m knackered. Would you mind if I had a quick shower?”

 

“Please treat this place as if your home. The bathroom’s on the right. It’s one of those hi-tech ones so give a shout if you’re struggling.”

 

“I might ask you to come and scrub my back.”

 

“Ok, if I must.”  Robert kissed him on the neck, as he headed upstairs.

 

Robert headed back to set the table when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a smiling Diane with a casserole dish in her hands. “Hi. I’ve come to find out if you’re still alive. You’ve been holed up here for days. It can’t be healthy to go without company.”

 

He panicked but didn’t show it. “Look, can we do this another time? I was just about to do some unpacking.” He tried to get rid of them.

 

“Sit down for some lunch, I’ve got some homemade soup. You used to love this. I’ll just put it down over here. “ She walked over to the kitchen area and then came to a halt when she saw the table.

 

Robert had really gone to town – wine, candles, salmon. Aaron always claimed he wasn’t into all that romantic rubbish but the picnics in the woods proved otherwise when his face lit up at what Robert had brought with him.

 

“Ok… now I see why you want me to leave.”

 

He was bright red with embarrassment. “It’s nothing. I’ve just got someone staying for a while.”

 

“Doesn’t look like ‘nothing’. Maybe I can meet her sometime.” Diane smiled knowingly only to face her second shock of the day when Aaron appeared down the stairs.

 

He was towelling his hair and didn’t catch sight of Diane at first. “Rob, so much for coming to wash my back.”

 

She cleared her throat, making Aaron take notice. “Oh, Diane. I didn’t know you were here. Sorry about that bloke’s banter about the shower.”

 

Robert was making faces at Aaron to not dig a bigger hole for them.

 

“Aaron, pet. I didn’t know you were back in the village. Hazel was whining this morning about you being released but they think you’re somewhere else.”

 

“I’m just staying with Rob for a while so I can stay out of their way. I don’t want cause any trouble.”

 

“That’s nice of you.” But there was an insincere tone in her statement.

 

“Diane, you don’t have to be nice on my account. I know everyone thinks I did it but… I didn’t.   They set me up because I was having an affair behind Jackson’s back.”

 

Diane didn’t know what to say. “I’m not going to get involved.”

 

Robert could see Aaron was upset because she didn’t believe him so he stepped in. “Can I?” He asked Aaron leaving him in no doubt what he meant. He nodded in agreement.

 

“Diane, he is innocent and his new barrister is going to prove it. Hazel and Jackson have emotionally pummelled him for years. He finally had the guts to leave and they set him up. Living with them was no life for a 22 year old.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about it.”

 

“Yeah because I’m the person he was seeing behind Jackson’s back. We love each other and I’m not going to see him sent down for something that he didn’t do.”

 

Aaron give him a smile and a nod in support.

 

Diane was speechless.       “You and Aaron?”

 

“Yeah, before you ask, I’m bisexual.”

 

“So how did you two meet?”

 

Aaron smiled at her and pointed at what she’d brought. “Diane, that smell is driving me crazy. Why don’t you have lunch with us?” He went to grab another plate and glass before she could refuse the invitation.

 

They all sat down and Diane was filled in on the events of the past six months…

 

 

Diane was struggling to get off the sofa as Cleo had decided to take up residence on her lap.

 

“I think she likes you.” Aaron smiled. “I don’t think she’s sure about me yet. She’s probably jealous.”

 

“Good luck trying to get in bed tonight. She takes up the whole of one side.” Robert laughed before suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Sorry Diane.”

 

“What for, pet? You’re together, aren’t you? Look just be with who you want to be with. Aaron will tell you how accepting people in the village have been. No-one bats an eyelid. Mind you, Vic might be a different story. She’ll be down here as soon as she finds out.”

 

“Do you mind not telling anyone about Aaron being here?”

 

“Of course, I won’t. And, Aaron for what it’s worth. I do believe you.”

 

Aaron smiled at her. “Thanks, Diane. That means a lot. I just hope the jury see it the same way in a few months.”

 

“Fingers crossed, pet. Thanks for lunch. Look, I’m going to head off now. Doug’s asked me out on a date tonight and I need to get ready.”

 

“Doug!” Aaron smirked. “Does he talk about anything other than vegetables. You’ve got to meet him, Rob.”

 

Diane scowled at Aaron. “Enough of that.” She laughed. “It’s lovely to see you smile.” She commented making him blush.

 

As soon as Diane was out of the door, Aaron had Robert pinned down on the sofa. “I can’t wait any longer. None of this ‘taking it slow’ crap, I want you.. now.”

 

Robert looked up at him. “Whatever has got into you… I like it. “ Before he felt Aaron’s lips on his own as he gave into the inevitable.

 

 

 

A few hours later, they finally gave up and opened the bedroom door. Cleo had spent the last hour whining to be let in. As soon as the door was open, she bounded onto the bed, separating them and putting her back to Aaron.

 

“She really doesn’t like me.” Aaron huffed.

 

“I think she might be jealous to be honest.” Robert smiled as he leant over the dog and kissed Aaron. “It’s only been her and me for months so it may take her a while for to get used to you. Give her a few days, give her food, she’ll soon come around to you.”

 

Robert headed down to front door to let Cleo out for a sniff in the garden and before he had a chance to react, she caught a fleeting glimpse of a dog heading into the house. He recognised it as Daisy immediately so wasn’t surprised to find Marlon heading down the driveway.

 

“Robert, I’m so sorry. She’s in season and she keeps running off. Paddy’s got her booked in for the operation soon.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll go and get her.” Robert was distracted trying to not let on about Aaron being upstairs but Daisy was making sure she was doing everything she could to spring him.

 

Marlon followed Robert into the house. He was clearly embarrassed by the whole incident. “Where’s she gone now.” He realised she’d gone upstairs. He looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get to work.” He was clearly flustered.

 

Robert tried to cover. “Look, why don’t you head to work? I’ll have Daisy for the afternoon, she’s no bother.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah no bother.”

 

“That would be amazing.” Marlon smiled. “I’ll owe you one. Laurel should be back from work about 5pm so I’ll get her to pop in and pick her up.”

 

“I might take them out for a walk so I’ll drop Daisy off afterwards if you like. Cleo loves her so they can have a bit of a run.”

 

“Thank you.”  Marlon smiled as he left.

 

“It’s safe!” He shouted up to Aaron who came down with a grin on his face. “Why are you trying so hard to impress the villagers?”

 

“Well he’s not just any villager. He’s a member of your extended family and maybe I just want to be in with them for when we go public. I mean let’s face it, I’ve been on the end of many a Dingle punch especially from Cain.” Robert explained.

 

“It doesn’t matter what they think about you. I love you and surely that’s all that matters.” Aaron surprised himself by how easily the three words rolled off his tongue.

 

Robert pulled him into a hug. “And I love you too. In fact, come upstairs and we can discuss just how much.”

 

 

A few hours later, Robert was headed up to the pub on an important mission. He’d arranged to take Daisy up to the Woolpack for Laurel to collect her.

 

He rolled his eyes when he entered realising Hazel was at the bar, giving Chas a piece of her mind. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

 

“Even if I did, why on earth would I tell you?”

 

Paddy was trying to calm them both down. “Look Hazel, why don’t you just pop home? It’s Christmas in a few days and we both know it’s the season of goodwill and all.” He stuttered nervously, clearly out of his depth.

 

Diane appeared from the back. “Right, this can’t go on. Chas is part owner of this pub and we don’t tolerate any aggression towards our staff, so Hazel… either you stop creating a scene or you can leave.”

 

Chas looked impressed at the older woman as Hazel scuttled off back to her seat where Jackson was waiting but she didn’t back down on giving a parting shot.

 

“I guess you haven’t heard about them bringing the trial forward. That monster will be locked up and we can get on with our lives.” 

 

Robert shot a panicked look at Chas, pulling out his phone, he was shocked to see five missed calls from Clive. She looked over his shoulder. “So I guess it’s true. Aaron’s going to freak.”

 

“I’ll call him back.” He headed through the back room, closely followed by Chas. “It’s engaged.”

 

“How the hell did you miss five calls?” She was worried.

 

The silence answered her questions. “Maybe it would be better if you didn’t tell me.”

 

Robert blushed.  “We’ve missed each other.  Shoot me!”

 

There was a quiet knock on the door, before Paddy walked in. He looked confused. “I couldn’t help but listen in. Who exactly is Robert missing?”

 

Chas made a face at Robert. “Paddy, sit down and we’ll explain.”

 

 

Aaron was trying to win Cleo around with some treats but it wasn’t working.

 

He heard a key in the door and was shocked to see Paddy following behind Robert. “Look, who I found at the pub.”

 

Aaron didn’t speak… he just went up and hugged the vet.  “Hi Paddy.”

 

To rub salt into the wound, Cleo was sat on next to Paddy within seconds of him taking a seat, trying to lick his face.

 

Aaron was astounded. “What have I done to her? She was all over Diane and now Paddy.”

 

Robert smiled. “I think she’s jealous. She’s just had me for months and now she thinks you’re here to steal me. Give her time and she’ll come around.”

 

“I supposed I’m stuck here for the next few months so she’ll have to get used to me.”  He smiled.

 

“Actually it might not be as long as that. Clive tried to call earlier.”

 

“Yeah what did he say?”

 

“The trial has been brought forward to the first week of January. There was a cancellation due to a change of plea so they’ve rescheduled it. He tried to block the move but it didn’t work.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “It doesn’t matter because I’m going to prove my innocence. I’m not going to let those two destroy my life. I can’t even go out because of their lies so let’s prove them to be the liars they are.”

 

Robert was shocked by the sudden determination on his boyfriend’s face, hoping it wouldn’t all be shot down in flames when the jury heard the sob stories from Hazel and Jackson. He finally had everything he wanted in his life but their future hung on the opinions of twelve people he didn’t even know…

Robert was persistent.  “What else are you going to do? Hang around here by yourself.”

 

“I always go to Zak and Lisa’s.” Chas argued back. “Anyway I don’t want to muscle in on your first Christmas together.”

 

“Diane’s coming and Aaron needs his family around him tomorrow. He says he’s glad the trial’s been moved but I can see he’s bricking it. I’m cooking, you can just put your feet up and enjoy some that bag in a box wine that Aaron says you like. I got some especially.”

 

She smiled. “Ok you’ve twisted my arm but don’t tell Aaron it was the wine that swung it. I’d better go and explain to Lisa. Can they know that Aaron is back?”

 

“I’d keep it quiet. Can you not just say you’ll pop up for a bite to eat later in the day?”

 

 

Aaron woke up early the following day. He’d never been that bothered about Christmas but this could be his last one for a while, although he quickly put any negative thoughts to the back of his mind. Robert had been up at the crack of dawn cooking the turkey and his mum and Diane would be arriving in a few hours.

 

“Need any help?” He asked as he noticed Robert pacing around the kitchen.

 

“You can come and give me a kiss.” He smiled as Aaron approached him.

 

“I’m sure I can manage that.” Things were soon become heated until Robert pulled back. “Sorry, but can we leave this until later. I need to keep an eye on the lunch. Grab us a beer! It’s Christmas so we can start early. “

 

Aaron grabbed him a beer and they headed through to the living room. “You can open your presents now.”

 

He shot Robert a sad look. “You haven’t bought me something. I haven’t had a chance to get you anything.”

 

“Well, if I’m honest, it’s stuff we can both use, so why don’t you open them.”

 

Aaron grinned like an excited child as he ripped off the Christmas paper. It was the latest games console along with plenty of games to keep them busy for months. “This is amazing.”

 

Robert smiled.  “And this is your last present.” He passed him a small wrapped gift.

 

Aaron looked at him in confusion. “You’re not proposing, are you? You do know I’m still married.”

 

“No… not yet anyway.” He said with a serious look but he soon smiled, leaving Aaron confused as to whether he meant it.

 

He opened it and found a small box. On opening it, he noticed a Top Gear key ring with two keys attached. He looked at Robert who had an apprehensive expression.

 

“It’s keys to the Mill. Would you like to move in with me… permanently? I want this to be our home.” He noticed a sudden look of panic on Aaron’s face and started to backtrack. “If you’re not ready… I’ll understand.”

 

“No, I want this more than anything. I’m just shocked. A week ago, I was behind bars with no sign of release and now I’m in a new home.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Christmas lunch was a hit. Chas and Robert were getting on like a house on fire apart from the odd snipe at one another.

 

It was almost five when Chas looked at her watch. “Look, I’m sorry to jump ship but I promised Lisa and Zak that I’d pop in for some food and drinks. Do you mind?”

 

Diane nodded. “Yeah, I’m due at Bernice’s for tea. It’s been lovely. Thank you for the invite.” She hugged them both as she headed out of the door.

 

Chas was just about to leave when Aaron called her back. “Mum… wait. We’re coming for a drink. I want to see them.” He looked at Robert who nodded in support.

 

“But what about Jackson and Hazel?” His mum asked.

 

“What about them? We’ll go the back way so we bypass the village. Anyway I’m not taking no for answer. Cleo can come too.” He grabbed his and Robert’s coat along with Cleo’s lead.

 

 

The party at the Dingles could be heard from outside.  Chas walked in closely followed by

 

Aaron. Robert stayed outside until Cleo could have a sniff around. Suddenly there was silence.

 

Lisa was the first to respond. “Aaron.. love. I’m so pleased to see you.” She walked over and hugged him. The rest of the clan soon followed suit with their back slapping and hugs.

 

Cain came over. “I’m glad you’re out. I didn’t believe those accusations for one minute.” Aaron knew from his mum’s silence over the issue that some of the Dingles weren’t completely convinced of his innocence but they had all supported him regardless.

 

“Lisa, will Alfie be ok with another dog?” Aaron asked. “It’s just my boyfriend is here and he’s brought his dog.”

 

Lisa grinned. “Alfie will be glad of the company, love. Well, tell him to come in. He’ll freeze outside.”

 

Aaron headed over to the door.  “Rob, it’s fine.”

 

The Dingles were lined up to greet the mysterious boyfriend, when Robert walked in.

 

“I think you are know each other so we can save some time.”  Aaron smiled nervously.

 

“Robert Sugden… your boyfriend?” Cain screwed his face up.    “He’s not gay.”

 

Robert smiled. “Nice to see you again, Cain.”

 

“So how long have you two been together?”  He asked curiously.

 

“About six months.” Aaron announced, determined not to hide anything from his family. “We met each other while we were out running and fell for each other. I didn’t know who he was until he offered me a place to stay last week. It was a shock.”

 

Robert and Aaron were the centre of attention for the next few hours, as the questions started and the drinks flowed.

 

After an hour or so, the odd comment turned into a chant. Cain got up and grabbed the welly. “You normally have to wait ages to drink from this, but since you’ve looked after our Aaron, I think we make an exception for you.” There was a rare smile from Cain.

 

Robert almost died when he saw what he’d be drinking out of it but he didn’t want to turn it down and let Aaron down. This was the first Christmas in years when he’d felt part of a family and he was going to lap it up. Aaron was his family now.

 

 

Robert could barely walk by the time they left the Dingles. It took Chas and Aaron on either side to hold him up, as well as deciding to risk the shorter way through the village. Little did they realise what a mistake it would be.

 

They were too busy trying to keep Robert on his feet, that they didn’t spot Hazel putting rubbish in the bin out the side of the house. She clocked them immediately.

 

“What the hell are you doing back? You’re not allowed in the village.”

 

Aaron ignored her, trying hard not to respond.

 

“I’ll be letting the police know that you came near the house.”

 

“You really are a sour faced cow.” Chas shouted. “It’s Christmas day and I just want to spend it with my boy. Is that too much to ask?” The drink was affecting her too.

 

“So you’re staying in the village.”

 

“He’s staying with me.” Robert somehow managed to slur. “He won’t be coming anywhere near the house again, so can we please move on. I didn’t sign up for this.” He sounded annoyed.

 

 

 

Aaron just chivvied them on towards the pub where they dropped Chas off before heading towards the Mill. The fresh air was sobering up Robert a little and the apologies soon began.

 

“I am so sorry, Aaron. It’s all my fault.”

 

They finally made it back into the house where Aaron dropped Robert on the sofa and took a seat next to him. “Of course, it’s not your fault. My family overdosed you on alcohol. I could barely stand for a week when I drank out of it. They’ve really accepted you and I’ve loved today, so thank you!”

 

Robert suddenly got a familiar glint in his eye. “I’m not that drunk, you know.”

 

“No, Rob. There’s no way you’re going to stay awake long enough.”  Aaron playfully pushed

him away.

 

“Try me!” He said but sleepily. Minutes later, he passed out on the sofa.

 

Aaron grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard, covering him up before heading to bed….

 

Robert sighed the next morning when he realised there were no headache tablets. He called for Aaron, but it was soon apparent, he’d taken Cleo out for a walk. He grabbed his coat, knowing his head was going to explode if he didn’t get some painkillers soon.

 

Luckily David’s shop was open.

 

He heard a familiar voice calling out to him.  “Robert, you look rough.” Chas smirked.

 

“I am rough, thanks to you lot. I can’t believe I got myself involved with your family.”

 

“Well, there’s not much you can do about it now. You offered so you’re going to have to live with the consequences.” She wasn’t offering any sympathy.

 

“Even Aaron doesn’t care.”  He moaned on, his head still banging.

 

Neither of them clocked Hazel leaving the shop after overhearing their exchange.

 

“I’m sure he does. He cares about you more than you realise. I never thought I’d be saying this but I’m thankful that you met him in the woods that day. You’ve saved him, Robert. Don’t you ever forget that.”

 

“Thanks, Chas.  I won’t let him down… ever.”

 

Robert felt a bit better on his way back to the Mill, only to be greeted by the sight of Aaron making him breakfast. “where have you been? I thought you’d be on death’s door this morning.”

 

“Well I’m not great and I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t think I’ll be having any of that… sorry!”

 

“That bad?”

 

“Yeah my head is banging.  I’ve just been to the shop for some painkillers.”

 

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Vic is due tomorrow with Katie and Andy. Once she finds out you’re back, she’ll be down here with a million and one questions.”

 

“Look I’m going to bed for an hour.  Wanna join me.” He asked hopefully.

 

“No, maybe later. I think you need some sleep. I’ll definitely be making it up to you later though.” Aaron smiled at him knowingly.

 

 

 

Robert was in a deep sleep when he woke to banging on the door. He knew it would be Hazel. Aaron came upstairs. “I’ll let you get it.”

 

 

 

He headed downstairs and opened the door. “Vic? I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow.”

 

“Long story, but I guess your story is even longer. So let’s hear it.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Vic pulled back, looking unimpressed. “Why did I have to find out off Kerry that you were back in the village. Katie and Andy aren’t happy, so you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

 

Robert was so busy being dressed down by his little sister, he didn’t notice Adam beside her, the door blocking the view.

 

He smiled at Adam. “You must be the boyfriend, Adam. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

 

“Hi mate.”

 

“Come in, I’ll put the kettle on.”  He could hear the shower running.

 

“This is amazing.” Vic crowed as she took in the Mill.  “How did you afford this?”

 

“I married and divorced well.”

 

“You’ve been married and I didn’t know about it.”

 

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know but all in good time.” Robert replied cryptically.

 

He could see Adam eyeing up the game console.  “Feel free!”

 

Adam’s face lit up. “Are you sure? I’ve never seen so much equipment. I think we could be spending a lot of time here, Babe.” He smiled at Vic.

 

“He’s like a big kid but he’s a good guy.”

 

“So I’ve been hearing.” Robert knew it wouldn’t take much to like Adam because Aaron bigged him up constantly.

 

Robert put the coffee machine on, whilst the questions kept flowing. He watched Adam excitedly tapping away on the controller.

 

“Adam, do you want some company?”

 

Vic shot him a look. “No, you don’t. You’re staying here and we’re going to catch up on the last eight years.”

 

“I wasn’t on about me, Vic.” He went to the bottom of the stairs. “You can come down.”

 

Aaron suddenly appeared and once Adam had clapped eyes on him, he was across in seconds hugging him. “When did you get out?”

 

“I’m on bail.  The trial is just after new year.”

 

“How did you swing bail?” Vic asked as she knew it had been refused the countless times Chas had tried.

 

“Rob bailed me out.” He shot a look over.

 

“How random?” Vic explained. “You have changed. Helping a stranger like that. So you’re living here.”

 

“Yeah!” Aaron replied, unsure of what to say.

 

“He lives here permanently, Vic. We’re a couple.”

 

The cup that Vic was holding was soon shattered on the floor in response.

 

She finally spoke. “Right, now I know we have lots to talk about. So I’ve been a way a week – my brother comes back from MIA and is now shacked up with someone he’s only for a few days, the emphasis being on the word ‘He’.”

 

“Look, let’s all sit down and we can explain.”

 

Aaron and Robert told them everything about the past six months.

 

“Well, mate.  You can pull off surprises.” Adam commented.

 

 

“We need to keep this quiet about me and Aaron until the trial is over.  Katie and Andy definitely need to be kept out of the loop otherwise it'll be around the village within seconds.” Robert explained.

 

 

“Your secret is safe with us.” Vic smiled. “Although, I didn’t see you two together, it’s pretty clear how you feel about each other. We can go on a double date sometime and I’m sure you’ll have problems getting rid of Adam with all those games.”

 

Vic and Adam stayed most of the day catching up on events. Aaron enjoyed chilling with his best mate again. He was the happiest he’d been in a long time.

 

 

 The following morning, Robert had arranged for Clive to pop around to discuss the case with Aaron.

 

Robert could see how nervous his boyfriend was at the prospect, so he reassured him that Clive was the best. But things soon got worrying when Clive delivered the news.

 

“Right, before we start, there’s been two developments. Firstly I have convinced the judge to lift the injunction until next week so you have free rein around the village. But you are not to speak to Hazel or Jackson under any circumstances. If you do, you could jeopardise the trial. If you have any bother with them, let me know and I’ll use it.”

 

Aaron smiled.  “Well, that’s good news.”

 

“Yes it is.” Clive offered a half smile. “But the other development is confusing. Robert, you’ve been called as a witness for the prosecution. Do they know you’re with Aaron?”

 

“No, it’s not possible.” Robert was shocked. He looked over at Aaron who was biting his nails.

 

“Well, for some reason, they must think that you can give some information which would be damaging to Aaron’s case.”

 

“what If I refuse?”

 

Clive looked serious. “You could find yourself in contempt of court. Don’t worry about this development. I’ve handled more complex cases than this one. It’s even more important that they don’t find out about your relationship until the trial and then we’ll turn that to our advantage.”

 

Aaron couldn’t help but worry….

 

 

Aaron decided the following morning to take advantage of his newfound freedom so he headed up to the cafe for some breakfast with his mum. Robert had popped into Leeds to speak to an old business associate about some possible work.

 

He bumped into Jimmy who seemed happy to see him, wishing him best of luck for the trial. Unfortunately, the reception wasn’t the same off everyone. He could feel eyes focusing on him as well as people pointing and whispering.

 

His luck went from bad to worse when he noticed Hazel leaving her house. She clocked him, but put her head down and headed off the other way.

 

Chas was already there tucked away in the corner.

 

Aaron was greeted with a smile from Bob, as he came in the door.  “Hi Aaron, how are you?”

 

“Fine, ta.” He smiled back.

 

“Your mum’s ordered so just take a seat.”

 

“Hi love.” She hugged him. “I’ve missed you. It’ll be great when this is all over and you can walk down the street without any attention. How’s Clive getting on with the case?”

 

“He seems happy with the way things have gone, but I can’t help worrying that it’s all going to go wrong. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and now it could all be ripped away by twelve people who’ve never met me.”

 

“No, it won’t love. Clive’s the best. Robert’s made sure of that and I know I didn’t like him in the past but even I can see how much he loves you.” She whispered quietly making sure that they weren’t overheard.

 

They tucked into their full English but were soon interrupted by the arrival of Jackson with his carer. Aaron watched nervously as they took a seat at a table in the other side of the café.

 

“Just ignore him.” Chas said, but it was easier said than done as he noticed his ex-boyfriend constantly staring over and making comments to the carer.

 

“I wonder what it’s like to live with someone who can’t stand the sight of you.” Jackson announced loudly, clearly meaning it as a dig of Aaron’s living arrangements with Robert.

 

He didn’t bite. “Thanks, Bob.” He smiled as he walked out of the door, but not before he noticed Jackson’s annoyed face at his lack of response.

 

This was going to be settled in court one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

 

The morning of the court case was soon upon them. Robert had reassured Aaron for the past hour that he looked amazing in his suit. “You need to calm down.”

 

“I know I do.” Aaron was now pacing up and down the living room of the Mill, waiting for Clive to turn up to give him a lift.

 

Robert was travelling in with Paddy.

 

 

On arrival at court, Aaron was directed to take a seat in the dock and was shocked to see the turnout from the village. Adam, Vic and Diane were joined by all of the Dingles. Kerry and Bernice were there for some reason he couldn’t fathom. He knew that Robert, Paddy and Chas were in the back with the other witnesses. They wouldn’t be allowed in the viewing gallery until they’d given their evidence.

 

The prosecuting and defence barristers both introduced their opening arguments. Jackson’s barrister, Miss Clifton, was laying it on thick about how Aaron constantly took his anger and frustration out on Jackson, often witnessed by Hazel. In response, Clive presented a different picture, that Aaron had been desperate to get out, had finally made the decision to leave when Hazel concocted the idea to frame Aaron for Jackson’s accident.

 

Hazel and Jackson were called first where they gave a detailed and obviously well-rehearsed version of events.

 

Next up was Robert.

 

Miss Clifton started her questioning. “Right, Mr Sugden. You were kind enough to take in Mr Dingle when he was released on bail. Can you tell us how this little arrangement came about?”

 

“Chas, Aaron’s mum asked me if I would let him stay and I didn’t have a problem with it.”

“So how did it feel to have your kindness trampled upon?”

Robert spoke up. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Let’s make it easier for you. Hazel Walsh overheard you in the shop saying something to the effect of. “I can’t believe I got myself involved with your family.” Clearly unhappy that you’d agreed to take Aaron in.   Could you tell us why that was?”

 

Robert calmly looked over at her. “She must have assumed I meant that. But in all honesty, I didn’t have a problem with Aaron staying and I still don’t.”

 

Miss Clifton was clearly on the backfoot.  “Ok, so you haven’t had any problems with Aaron.”

 

“No, he’s been the model guest. I’m not quite sure why I’ve been called to speak up against Aaron because I’ve got nothing but good things to say about him.”

 

“Ok, that’s all for now.” She wanted to get him off the stand as soon as possible and seemed shocked when Clive got up to ask Robert some questions.

 

Clive composed himself.   “Mr Sugden, can you tell the jury how you first met Aaron?”

 

“We met by chance about six months. I was out running in the woods and came across him. We got chatting and just hit it off.”

 

“So you met him regularly?”

 

“Yeah a few times a week at first, just when we were out on a run. We ran together.”

 

He looked up and noticed the whispers going between some occupants of the gallery.

 

“And how did he seem to you?”

 

“He wasn’t good. It took him a while to open up but he was clearly not coping with life. He didn’t go into details about his life, but I could see by the marks on his stomach that he’d been hurting and cutting himself.”

 

“So he never told you about his life in Emmerdale?”

 

“No, I had no idea he was from the place where I grew up. I’d only met him once when he was young so didn’t recognise him. He only ever told me the basic details of his life, how he felt trapped and couldn’t leave his husband. He was an emotional mess.”

 

“So did he tell you he wanted to leave?”

 

“He said he wouldn’t leave his husband. It was hard to watch him so messed up and I couldn’t help.”

 

“But you did help?”

 

“Yes, I managed to give him the name of a counsellor I knew. I didn’t expect him to go, but he did. He said it helped him.”

 

“That’s nice of you to do that.  You and Aaron have become close, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes, we’re together now as a couple.”  Robert admitted, taking the gamble that Clive thought might pay off for Aaron.

 

“Can you explain what you mean as a couple?”

 

“We live together.  We’re… boyfriends.” 

 

The mutterings were growing louder from the public gallery, especially from Hazel and Jackson.   Robert continued his account of how messed up Aaron had been.

 

Miss Clifton asked the judge for permission for further questioning due to the bombshell he’d dropped.   “So, Mr Sugden, you love Aaron… is that correct?”

 

Robert smiled.  “Yes, of course I do.”

 

“So would you say that you’d do anything to protect him?”

“Are you implying that I’m lying to keep him out of prison?”   He snapped.

  
Miss Clifton took advantage of Robert’s annoyance at her questioning.  “I’m not implying anything, just asking if you would protect your boyfriend.  Anyway, I have no further questions.”

 

Next on the stand was Chas, followed by Paddy who both gave a similar account of how Aaron was trapped in his relationship with Jackson and continuously manipulated into staying.  

 

Zoe was next on the stand. 

 

Clive started his questioning.   “so you first saw Aaron about six months ago?  How did that come about?”

 

“Robert’s a friend and asked if I would see Aaron because he was worried about his emotional and mental state, especially with the cutting.”

 

“Cutting?”

 

“Yes, self harm.  Aaron was self-inflicting wounds on his body, as a form of release and a way of taking control of his life.  That’s what he said when I asked him why he did it.”

 

“How did you find Aaron when you met him?”

 

“For want of a better word, he was a conflicted mess.   It was obvious that he felt trapped but also felt that he couldn’t let Jackson down.   I could see how much he loved Jackson but he felt he couldn’t carry on with his life as it was.”

 

After a few more questions, Miss Clifton took over.  “So, you say that Aaron didn’t want to let Jackson down but he did let him down surely when he started an affair with Mr Sugden.”

 

Zoe replied.   “I’m here to discuss Aaron’s mental state, not comment on his relationship with Robert.   You would need to ask Aaron about his feelings for Jackson and Robert, I’m just saying that I could see he had deep feelings for Jackson.”

 

Aaron was called next.    Robert, now sat in the gallery with Paddy and Chas, could see how nervous he was.

 

Miss Clifton went first.   “Could you tell us about your relationship with Jackson?”

 

Aaron took a deep breath.   “It was my first gay relationship and Jackson was caring and considerate, he helped me come to terms with my sexuality.   I fell for him and we had some really good times.   But then it become obvious that he wanted a serious relationship, but I wasn’t ready.”

 

“So you strung him along?”   She asked, trying to provoke a response, knowing how volatile Aaron could be.

 

Clive had pre-empted his tactic, knowing the prosecution would try to provoke an emotional response.    They had worked on calming techniques. 

 

Aaron remained calm.   “No, I never strung him along.   I liked being with him.”

 

“But you didn’t love him?”

 

“Maybe I did, but I was only 18 years old.  I didn’t know what love was and that’s what caused the crash.”

 

“Tell us about the crash?”

 

Aaron went into detail about his refusal to tell Jackson he loved him, the mobile phone call and the crash.   The tears were in full flow.  

 

Clive took over.   “Aaron, could you tell us what happened the morning of the alleged incident?”

  
“Jackson wanted up early and didn’t want to wait for the carers, so Hazel and me set about hoisting him out of bed, as we often did.   Hazel was arguing with me, telling me I had to be more understanding about the baby and to stop being selfish.   She mustn’t have been concentrating because as the hoist moved Jackson off the bed, one of the loops came off the hoist and Jackson fell out.   She called an ambulance whilst I stayed with him.  When they arrived, Hazel made up a false accusation, saying I push Jackson out of his chair in anger, Jackson played along with her.”

 

Clive then played his trump card when questioning a carer who regularly worked alongside Hazel. 

 

He addressed the young man.   “So you’ve told the court how caring Hazel is and how much she cares for Jackson.   Has an incident ever happened before similar to what was described by Aaron before?”

 

The carer paused, looking nervous.   The judge picked up on it immediately.   “Just answer the question truthfully.”

 

“Jackson has never fallen out of the hoist on my shifts but there were times when I had to remind Hazel to loop the sling on properly as she hadn’t.   She likes a chat and sometimes she doesn’t concentrate.  She means well though.”

 

“So how many times would you say this happened?”

 

“It was quite often.  I got into a habit of double-checking every loop before we started the hoisting.”

 

Hazel and Jackson shot a look at each other in the gallery.

 

“I would like to call Mrs Hazel Rhodes back to the stand.”   Clive asked the judge for permission.

 

She took the stand again.   “So Mrs Rhodes.   Do you have any comments to make about what the carer has said?  Did you ever leave one of the loops off the hoist?”

 

“Well, maybe once or twice but not often.  Anyway, nothing came of it.”

 

“So why don’t you tell us what really happened that morning? Was it a case of a lapse in concentration whilst you argued with Aaron?    You hated Aaron, didn’t you?”

 

“No, I didn’t hate him.   He just needed to look after my boy and look what happened?”

 

“But he was stressed and needed out, but he felt trapped, as if he couldn’t leave.”

 

“Nonsense, he could have left at any time.”

 

“But you think he had a duty to stay?”  Clive pushed.

 

“Yeah I do.  Jackson wasn’t to blame for what happened to him, so why should Aaron get off with it when my boy was paralysed for the rest of his life?”

 

“So do you think Aaron was to blame for the car accident?”

 

“No but he promised he’d look after Jackson for the rest of his life.   He married him and agreed to have a baby with him.  Then suddenly he wanted out.”

 

“But, is it not true, that Aaron wasn’t told that the surrogate was undergoing IVF.  He thought it was just in the discussion stages, so in a way, you and your son forced a baby on Aaron without his permission.”

 

“He agreed to it.”  Hazel was becoming unsettled.

  
“No, he agreed to discuss it.  Why would you keep it a secret from him if you knew he’d agree to it.   You knew he didn’t want a baby, didn’t you?  But you pushed ahead with it anyway.”

 

“We knew he would come around.    You have to understand that Aaron isn’t stable, he changes his mind all the time.   Jackson needed him and Aaron let him down.  I mean he was having an affair, for god’s sake.  Surely that shows everyone what kind of man he is.”

 

“Well if he was that kind of man, why would you want him to stay?  Surely he would have been better well away from Jackson and any baby.    If he’s that unstable, I wonder why you would even want him around.   No further questions.”

 

The judge instructed both sides to present their closing arguments before asking the jury to retire so they could consider their verdict…


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron was subdued when he left the court room.  The jury has retired for their deliberations, which could take hours to days.   

“There’s nothing else we can do but wait.”  Robert placed a supportive hand on his boyfriend’s back.  

“Can we go for a drive before we head home?  I can’t be bothered with questions, I just want it to be us two.”

He smiled.  “Of course.  Anything you want.”

 

They sneaked off to their car before the questions could start and headed off into the country, with no particular destination in mind.

“Thank you for being there, today.”   Aaron managed a smile.

“Like I would be anywhere else.  I think it went okay.   I know it’s now in the hands of the jury, but Clive thinks we may have swung things in our favour.”

“I believe it when I see it.”  Aaron replied, clearly nervous about the upcoming verdict.

 

Robert tried to change the subject.   “Did you hear the gasps when I told everyone we were together?”

“I saw the surprise on Hazel and Jackson’s face.   I just hope the jury can see past the wheelchair.  It’s weird but I’m not even angry with him anymore and Hazel just plain annoys me.”

“You’re a better man than me, Aaron.  I would want revenge.”

“Jackson’s been through enough and I just hope if we get through this trial, then we can put it behind us and be civil with them both.   I’m going to ask Jackson to file for divorce on the grounds of ‘adultery’ on my part.  I’m not asking for any of his money… I just want a fresh start away from him.”

“I agree.   Normally I would fight for every penny but in this case, best leave it alone.   We can settle in the Mill.”

“Yeah as long as you let me pay my own way.”

“You don’t think I’m going to let you live there for free, do you?”  Robert smirked.

They chattered away for hours about different things from marriage to kids.  They both knew they were in this relationship for keeps.  Whatever the verdict, they would be together.  

They headed home for a chilled and relaxed night, rebuffing all offers of a visit. 

 

It was just after 10am the following morning when they were disturbed by a call from the court.  The jury has come to a decision.  

They called the Dingle Clan to meet them at the court.  Paddy and Chas travelled with them, taking a seat next to Robert in the gallery.

Aaron was stood in the box waiting for the verdict.    The spiel from the Judge seemed to take ages, but then the all-important question was asked.

“Members of the Jury…  In relation to the charge of Actual Bodily Harm.  how do you find the defendant?”

“NOT GUILTY.”

Aaron could feel his legs give way as he collapsed in the box.    One of the guards tended to him, helping him to his feet.

“Mr Aaron Dingle, you are free to leave.”  The Judge Order as soon as the trial was finished.

He left the court room as quickly as he could, before running into the arms of his waiting family.  

 

It took a few hours to sink in for Aaron as they were all sat in the corner of the pub enjoying a few pints.    

Aaron and Paddy headed over to grab some more drinks.  “Robert, I just want to say thank you for saving Aaron from prison.  It means a lot.”   Chas hugged him.   “Welcome to the family, you never gave up on him.”

“You don’t need to thank me.  He’s worth it.”  Robert smiled back.  “While I’ve got you here, I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask Aaron to marry me.  It won’t be happening for a while, until all of this has blown over.    But if you gave me permission now, I could be more spontaneous.” 

“Of course, you have my blessing.”

 

No-one had heard from Jackson or Hazel for two weeks after the trial, not that anyone was surprised.  

Three weeks after the trial, Aaron was walking up the street when he noticed Hazel pushing a pram in the opposite direction.

“I don’t want any trouble.   I’m just going for a walk.”

He walked over to her.  “Boy or Girl?”

“Little boy!”  Hazel replied whilst giving him an unsure look in response.

“He’s lovely, he looks just like Jackson.    Look, Hazel, can we put our differences behind us?  The trial is over and life goes on.  I won’t get in the way of you two.”

“We’re moving away from the village anyway.”  She announced.

“Don’t do that on my account.”

“You’re not that important, Aaron.”  She managed a slight smile.  “No, we’ve bought a new adapted house the other side of Leeds, it’s got all the mod cons and full disabled access.   We’ve got carers 24/7 and a lovely nanny for Oliver.    Jackson’s the happiest he’s been in ages, he can finally see a future for himself.”

Aaron smiled.   “That’s all I wanted and that wasn’t with me.”

She teared up a little.  “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what happened.    I was wrong to think it was your duty to stay with Jackson for the rest of your life and don’t ever think you were to blame for his accident.” 

Aaron hugged her.  “It’s okay.   I just want to move forward and it makes me happy to hear that Jackson’s doing well.   Would it be ok for me to pop in and see him later?”

She nodded before wandering off.

 

Jackson was sitting in his chair, looking proudly at baby Oliver in his car seat.

“Can I come in?”  Aaron asked, as he popped his head around the door.

“Yeah.” 

“He’s gorgeous.” 

“Takes after me, obviously.” 

“Obviously!”  Aaron replied with a big smile.  “Your mum tells me you’re leaving the village.” 

“Yes, sometime this week.   The contracts are almost signed.  Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“I want what’s best for you, Jackson.   Being with me, wasn’t the best thing for you.   I’d been feeling trapped for a long time and that wasn’t healthy for either of us, and certainly wasn’t the place to bring a baby into. “

“I know that now and I certainly couldn’t have expected you to stay with me.  I did love you, Aaron.”

“I loved you too, but I guess we weren’t meant to be together forever.    While we’re having this chat, would you mind filing for divorce?   I’ll pay all the fees and you can file on the grounds of me cheating.  I don’t want any money from you.  Just a clean break.”

“Fine.”  He replied sharply.   

“Thanks!”

There was silence until it was finally broken by Jackson’s question.   “So what was it about Robert?”

“I don’t know really.   He was just different and I just fell for him, it was like I couldn’t stop it from happening.”

“He seems to treat you well, which is what you deserve.   I’m sorry for making you feel trapped.  It wasn’t fair.”

“Jackson, let’s just move on with our lives and leave things on good terms.”   He bent over and hugged his former husband before leaving.

 

Four months later…

Life was better than ever for Aaron and Robert, they were settled in the Mill and now had a new addition, in the shape of Aaron’s very annoying 14-year-old sister, Liv, moving in with them.

The divorce was in its final stages and Jackson was settling into life in his new home with their addition to the family.   Aaron had kept in touch with him via social media and was enjoying seeing photos of Oliver growing up and Jackson smiling more than he had done in such a long time.

The icing on the cake came three days later when Robert dropped onto one of his knees in front of the whole pub, declaring his love and asking for his hand in marriage. 

Aaron didn’t keep him waiting long for an answer…

 

THANKS FOR READING… 


End file.
